The Guardians
by deathy-cool
Summary: Girl Harry! Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Rowena Potter, three childreen ment for greatness arrived at Hogwarts only to shock the world, they are sorted in Slytherin. What will happen from there and will people trust them.
1. Chapter 1

Ladies and Gentlemen the story I have now is again a Girl Harry Story, I personally love this kind and so I write them. I do not own Harry Potter, I do not make any profit of this and who ever think that I do well good luck. This will only be on the first chapter so deal.

Onto the story!!!!

_**Chapter 1**_

The night sky was dark as a little girl of five years old made herself as small as possible in her small cupboard of a room. Her long black hair fell past her shoulders in soft waives and her bright emerald green eyes were clouded with tears. This little girl was known as Rowena Potter. She was petit for her age but very beautiful. The people of Privet Drive did not understand why the Dusley's said she was a horrible child sense she was so nice to everybody. Everybody in the area noticed how she dressed and so donated clothe to her, wish the Dusley's could not refuse or give away. When ever the Dusley's would go away they would have plenty of offers to baby sit Rowena and always took advantage. Rowena didn't mind since she found it better to stay with somebody who was nice tot her then go with the Dusley's. With a last sniff Rowena closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Open your eyes little angels, it's time to see who you three really are." whispered a soft voice that made her open her eyes. What she saw made her gasp she was in her cupboard and certainly wasn't at Privet Drive.

…

The night sky was dark as a little girl of five years old lay in her bed in her room. This little girl had long dark coffee brown hair that was in soft ringlets and dark matching brown eyes. She was known as Hermione Granger. She was intelligent and mostly kept to herself. Yet this little girl knew something that nobody but her family knew. One night she herd her parents talking about her. Her mother wanted to tell her something important and she soon found out what it was. She had been adopted, she wasn't truly a Granger. Of course she kept this to herself known the two people she once called mom and dad would deny the truth. She just wished she would find who she really was one day.

Turning her face to look out the window she finally closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Open your eyes little angels, it's time to see who you three really are." whispered a soft voice making her open her eyes. What she saw was not what she expected. Not only was she not in her bedroom but there were three people with her. Two her age and one clearly older then her.

…

The night sky was dark as a little boy of five years old lay in his bed curled into a little ball. This little boy had dark red hair and brightly blue eyes and his name was Ronald Weasley. He preferred to be called Ron and everybody did actually call him that. He was the youngest of six brothers and second youngest of seven children. Yet he was the most different of the entire family even more different then people believed for you see the Weasley family was a family of wizards. He knew that he had to be different as to get attention from his parents yet it never seemed to work but he never stopped. He had a secret love of books that he didn't want anybody to know. He had bored books from his brother's trunks and read them. He really loved the Arithmancy books they helped him a lot with his Chest playing.

Looking outside he blinked then sighed if his mother check and found him awake she would have a fit. Closing his eyes he fell asleep.

"Open your eyes little angels, it's time to see who you three really are." whispered a soft voice making him open his eyes. What he saw was shocking to say the list, he wasn't at the burrow and he certainly never met the people around him.

…

"Hello young one and welcome to the realm of light." said the woman who stood in front of them. The woman looked to be very young and had long beautiful lilac hair. Her eyes were silver and her skin was creamy white. She wore an off the shoulder gown that fitted her upper body but flared out at the hips. There was only one word to describe the beautiful woman was Angel.

"Are you an angel?" whispered Hermione.

"In a way I am little ones but my name is Anastasia and I am the lady of the realm of light." she answered bending down so that the three five years could see her better.

"Now why don't you three introduce yourselves to each other." She said with a smile.

All three looked at each other and seemed to get very shy all of a sudden then Rowena spoke up breaking the silence.

"My name Rowena it's nice to meet you all." she whispered looking up at them from behind her long black eyelashes.

"I'm Ron." whispered Ron shuffling innocently.

"It's nice to meet the both of you, my names Hermione." whispered Hermione hands clasped in front of her and a blush on her chicks.

"Ah children, such innocents I have forgotten." Said Anastasia with a smile. "Now that you all know each other I have something to tell you." she continued. "You three must be wondering why I brought you all here well it is simple, you three have the purist hearts I have ever seen and it is very good that you all are the same age. Sadly this must be placed onto your shoulders at the age of five or it will never truly develop." She began. "One of you knows the powers of Magic and yes magic exists, it is not known in the worlds you, Hermione, and you, Rowena live in. You will of course be introduced to the world of magic at age eleven." She continued. "This titles I am to bestow onto you are not to be told to anybody unless you have been given permission is that understood?" she asked them.

"Yes." They all answered together and very seriously making the woman smile.

"You three will be three of the most powerful guardians on earth. The Guardian of Souls, the Guardian of the Door of Death, and finally the Guardian of Dreams, these three titles are very strong and will be recognized around the world if used in secret identities. They also hold a lot of influences in the world of Magic for these three Guardians are extremely powerful. I want you three to be careful so that the power does not go to your heads as it has done too many people, but I have faith in you three." She said with a smile. "Now I bestow onto you the marks of your guardian, birthmarks. A butterfly for the Guardian of souls, am hourglass for a the Guardian of the door of Death and a fairy for the Guardian of Dreams." She said raising her hand as a staff appeared. Suddenly the three children glowed each a different color, Hermione glowed purple, Ron glowed silver and Rowena glowed cerulean blue. "When you arrive back into the real world you will se that things will have changed for the three of you. New powers will show and it is up to you to control them. A book will also appear in your rooms invisible to all but you and the people you chose to allow passage. This books will explain your powers to you in detail and help you control them it will also for the both of you let you learn more about the wizarding world." she said a smile on her lips. "You will see children that one day what other people think is not what is important but what you think is. Do not lose faith in who you are and do not lose sight of your dreams and wishes. Hope for a day you can be true to yourselves and always remember that you are who you are." whispered Anastasia as the three children disappeared. "Good luck little one's the world is a hard place but together you can do anything you want."

…

Waking up, Hermione thought that her dream had just been that, a dream a fantasy, something that couldn't possibly have happened. But then she sat up and looked down to see a book on her bed. The book was thick and very beautiful. The cover was white and gold and had a fairy on top of it. Rubbing her eyes she placed her hand to the cover and gasped as it glowed softly. Her eyes filled with happiness but before she could start reading her book her mother knocked at the door.

"Wake up Hermione its morning and so not the time to be in bed." said the woman from the other side of the door.

"I'm up mother." She answered.

Smiling brightly Hermione looked out the window thinking about the other two guardians, one day she would be who she dreamed to be and she would finally, maybe have friends of her own like her big sister did.

…

Ron Weasley woke up in the morning but didn't want to open his eyes. He wished that last night hadn't just been a dream a fantasy and that it really did happen. But as he opened his eyes he sat up only to fell something beside him. Looking he gasped as he saw a book laying there innocently. The book was thick and had a white and gold cover with a gold hourglass. Hand shaking he touched it and gasped again as a glow surrounded it. Soon a grin formed on his face, last night hadn't been a dream and somewhere out there in the world he had two people that could possibly one day be his friends.

"Breakfast!" came the screaming voice of his mother making him wince and cover his ears but still the smile didn't leave his lips.

…

Rowena was woken up to pounding on her door yet she didn't want to open her eyes. Last night she had the most amassing dream and wished it would have come true. A world of Magic seemed too beautiful in her eyes. Finally she opened her eyes only to blink in shock as she saw a book beside her. The book was thick and had a white and gold cover with a gold butterfly on it that was encased in a gold crystal like case. Touching the book gently she gasped as a glow surrounded it. A smile soon appeared on her face and she sat up.

Some were out there in the world she would perhaps have two friends, her first two friends hopefully. Maybe from now on her life would get a little bit better.

"Up Girl!" screamed her aunt, making her cover her sensitive ears, yet her smile remained.

"Coming aunt Petunia!" she said softly making the banging stop. Gently she dressed in a light yellow sun dress that had white sun flowers on it and then put a pair of white flats on. She brushed her hair then left the cupboard closing the door she went into the kitchen to start her new day.

Meanwhile in the Wizarding world several things were happening. In the Ministry of Magic's Department of Mysteries three knew bottles appeared. (Imagine the Anima bottles just resembling there new birthmarks.) Under each bottle was scribed the names of the three newest guardians. _Guardian of Souls RP. Guardian of the Door of Death RW. Guardian of Dreams HG/AC._

In Gringotts the Head Goblin jumped as three keys appeared on his desk. The keys of the Guardians made of crystal and yellow gold, designed to fit the crest of each guardian. Gently he gathered them in his hands eyes as big as saucers. Three new guardians were chosen and the guardian vaults were re-open wish hadn't happened in over a two thousand years.

Author note:

What do you lovely readers think, send a review, personally I find it went very smoothly.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Six years had past sense the night the three new guardians had been chosen. The years had gone by and the unspeakable tried to search for the new guardians but could not find them. Mean while the goblins made a deposit in each vault every year. It had been tradition sense the guardians were known to support all creatures, and they respected them. Yet they would not be expecting to see the three guardians appear this year.

…

Waking up from her night sleep Rowena yawned and then looked around the room she slept in. The Dusley's had left on vacation for Dudley's birthday and so left her with one of the volunteers. She was now staying with Mr. Wren who was around nine years old. She was one of the only children he actually liked and the only one he let stay with him. He even told her stories. Today though was a special day. It was her birthday she was finally turning eleven years old. Getting up she got dressed in a pair of jeans and a purple t-shirt. She brushed her long wavy black hair and then went downstairs. Arriving she picked the mail up and went to the kitchen were Mr. Wren was. She handed him the mail and smiled at him as he smiled at her.

"Good morning dear child." He said looking through the mail.

"Good morning Mr. Wren." She chirped a bright smile on her face as she took some toast with some jam. She was about to take a bight when she noticed Mr. Wren shocked face.

"What is wrong Mr. Wren?" she asked worried. "Mr. Wren?" she asked again getting even more worried.

"I never would have thought it possible." He finally whispered looking at her in shock.

"What is it sir?" she asked.

"You're parents names child were they James and Lily Potter." He asked her making her pale.

"Yes sir they were." She whispered. Wondering why he asked.

"That would explain a few things." he whispered taking a letter in his hand and handing it to her. Carefully she took it from him and looked at it.

_Miss Rowena Potter…_

Gulping she opened the letter and found what she forgot she would get today.

"Mr. Wren I can…" she started but he stopped her.

"No need to explain my dear, my own daughter had been a witch until she died during the war." He said.

"I know all about that world and I think it's about time I tell somebody about it. My dear why don't you eat your breakfast as I get something then we'll go in the living room." He said smiling at her. Then he got up and left the kitchen leaving her to blink in shock. Shaking her head she ate her breakfast. As she finished he reappeared and smiled.

"Come I set it up in the living room." he said motioning for her to join him. Going they walked into the living room and she was very shocked to see a trunk sitting innocently in front of the sofa. Going, they each sat down and he opened the trunk.

"This was my daughter's trunk when she attended Hogwarts. She was sorted into Slytherin for her ambition, she was one of the only haft-blood witches in that house." He started. She asked me in her will to give her things to the people I found would honour them, you are one of the only people I find worthy of my daughters request and so I decided to hand this to you." he whispered taking a long silver cloak out. "She said that this was one of the most treasured things she owned, she said that this could only be given to the most acceptable person." He said. "She called it an invisibility cloak or something of the sort." He finished handing the cloak over. Rowena gasped as the materiel made contact with her skin, it felt like water. She watched as he returned to the trunk and extract a set of pendants and she instantly recognized the crest each pendant represented.

"She said that I would know when to give these pendants and that the person would be able to deliver the two other pendants to the right people." He said handing them over to her. She took then gently and the one with the butterfly glowed softly after making contact with her skin.

"Thank you Mr. Wren." She whispered putting the pendant down along with the invisibility cloak that she gently folded.

"There are a few more things that I would like to give you." he said smiling. "This book she said is very old and wanted, she said it has many old and powerful rituals that would help the owner of the butterfly pendant." He said handing it over. Looking at it Rowena gulped and ran a hand over the black cover.

"Thank you Mr. Wren really." She said giving him a hug that he returned.

"Your welcome child." He answered, now why don't I bring you to that Alley?" he asked.

"Ok." She chirped eyes brightening. She soon brought the objects to her room and put them on the bed under the covers and pillow. She then returned downstairs and they soon left for the magical alley.

Arriving in London they soon arrived at the pub that would lead them to the alley. Entering it they were welcomed with a smoky and bustling place. Going over to the bar Rowena looked around.

"How can I help yaw?" asked an old man behind the counter.

"My…granddaughter has just received the Hogwarts letter but we don't know how to get into the alley." Said Mr. Wren.

"I don't mind showing yaw but you'll have to remember." He said looking at the girl beside the old man.

"I will sir." She said smiling brightly. Going they were soon lead into a back alley with a brick wall. The man took a wooden stick out and taped the walls with it in a series she made sure to memories. Then like water the bricks moved aside and she was met with the most beautiful sight she could have ever imagine.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." he said smiling brightly.

"Thank you." said Mr. Wren smiling at the man.

"No trouble, by the way my names Tom I own the Leaky Cauldron." He said shaking both their hands. Then he left leaving them to walk in.

"We should go to the bank first." he said smiling at her. She smiled back and fallowed him as he made his way to the tall white building. Entering she looked around and gasped as the pendant around her neck glowed slightly making her gasp and put a hand over it to try and hid it but still a few goblin's noticed. They walked into a line up but suddenly a goblin appeared beside her.

"Madam, Sir if you would fallow me." He said with a bow. Remembering what she read in her book she nodded and fallowed the goblin. They were soon led to an office that was decorated in gold and precious gems.

"Ah Madam, Sir I'm very happy you allowed my friend here to bring you too me. You must be wondering why you were brought here and I am going to answer you." said the old looking goblin behind the desk. "First my name is Gemnuck and I am the Head of Gringotts." He introduced.

"It's a pleasure to be here sir, my name I Alexander Wren." Said Mr. Wren, shaking his hand.

"My name's Rowena Potter sir, it's an honour to meet you." she said shaking his hand and shocking the Goblin.

"I apologies for my shock but the only Potter I am aware of is Harry Potter." He said making Rowena blink in surprise.

"Harry Potter?" she asked surprised and confused.

"Indeed would it be ok if we did a blood test?" he asked.

"No not at all." she answered.

"We can start with that then." He said smiling at her. Sitting down they waited for the goblin to pull a crystal basin out with a crystal digger.

"All you have to do is cut your finger and let seven drops of blood fall into the basin." He said handing the digger to her. She took it into her slime hand and smiled as she felt it's cool diamond handle against her soft skin. Gently and elegantly she cut her finger and let seven drops of her blood fall into the bowl. The blood though seemed to be mush darker then it was supposed to be.

The Goblin dragged a finger through the blood and then over a piece of thick parchment. He said a few words in another language and then words started to appear.

_Rowena Lily Potter_

_Daughter of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evens_

_Godparents, Sirius Black and Alice Longbottom_

_Goddess of Souls_

"Well my dear I am happy to confirm that you are indeed the daughter of James and Lily Potter and it has also confirmed what my suspicions are." he said blinking in shock.

"The suspicions that I was one of the three new guardians?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." He said smiling at her. "Your keys to your vault have sadly disappeared to my despair but I will assure you that we will make an inventory of all your vaults and check if there is anything missing also we shall make you new keys." He said smiling at her. Her then raised both his hands and placed them over the crystal basin and started to whisper in the same language as before. A soft gold glow started to form around the basin and then disappeared as the goblin finished. Gently he took out a large amount of keys. "Sadly until you turn Fifteen you only have access to the trust vaults in your possession." He said. "But it doesn't matter as the trust vaults alone are a fortune sense the families that once owned them were very old and combined over the centuries." He explained handing a few keys over. "And now I have the honour of handing this to you." He said taking a key from his desk and sliding it over to her. With slime fingers she picked the key up gently. It was different then the other keys sense it was made of white crystal and yellow gold. The top of the key also had her symbol on it a butterfly. "That is the key to your Guardian vault." He said. "You can't lose this because they're can never be a second one made until the next guardian is found." He told her and she nodded accepting it she took the chain around her neck and slipped the key onto it.

"I would like to thank you sir for doing this and it was a pleasure to meet you." she said bowing respectively.

"I should be the one to thank you Madam and we shall keep your secret." He said returning the bow.

Soon they finished their biasness in the bank and left Mr. Wren understanding what just happened would have to stay a secret he smiled at the little girl beside him. She reminded him so very much of his daughter. Arriving back into the Alley they looked around and smiled. It seemed like they had a very long day of shopping a head of them.

"You read Mr. Wren?" she asked looking up at him.

"Indeed I am my dear, indeed I am shall we began?" he asked her smiling.

"I do say we should." She answered smiling brightly. Then they started there shopping Rowena deciding to start with her wand.

Arriving at Ollivanders they looked at it with raised eye brows then went in. Just as they walked in they had to duck as a box flew their way only to stop and hover in front of Rowena.

"Oh my, Oh my, I do apologies sometimes the wands just love their owners." Said an old man they presume was Ollivander.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Ollivander looked to be a very old but creepy guy in Rowena's opinion his eyes were almost like phantom eyes and he smiled mysteriously. Shaking her head she looked at the box floating in front of her.

"It looks like you have just received your wand my dear and I must say in this case it is the wand that chose the wizard or in your case witch." He said smiling. Gently she reached out and took the box when her hand touched it she gasped as she could feel power. The box was done of white Crystal and had gold specks around it making it look as if it was far more expensive then a wand should be. Opening it delicately she gulped as she saw the wand inside. It was cerulean blue crystal with a single slime gold ring were the handle would start. Taking it out gently she waived it around and smiled as she felt warmth surround her. Closing her eyes she relaxed as she felt her magic sing yet unknown to her magic was swirling around her making her float slightly of the ground and her hair float as well. Both men stared in shock as this happened but then it finished and she smiled brightly at Ollivander.

"Thank you sir." She said but then horror fell onto her face. "I can't us this wand!" she exclaimed making both men gape.

"And why not!?" shouted Ollivander.

"Because it would be abnormal and then people will wonder, I need a second normal wand." She whispered gently running her fingers across the crystal of the wand.

"I see that does make sense my dear well lets see with such a wand as you have witch is as you see cerulean blue crystal with a liquid core of phoenix tears and blood freely given I am sure you need something very special for your second wand." He muttered to himself as he went behind the shelves. A few minutes latter he returned carrying five boxes'.

"This five wands are my most powerful wands except for the two last crystal wands I have in my possession." He said.

"Those should be gathered this year sir by two student my age." She said.

"Really well then I shall keep an eye out." He said smiling at her, then he opened one box and took a wand out. He then handed it to her. Slowly she went through four wands and then came the fifth. Hoping this one would work she took hold of the wand and waived it over her head. The whisper of the wind was herd softly as little magic dragons and fairies flu around her. She found her wand.

"My, my you are full of surprises that wand is made of holly wood and has a very unique core as well, unicorn blood freely given with angel feather also freely given." He said a bright smile on his lips. Gulping she looked down at her wand. Both her wands were different but one enlist she could hid more then the other.

"Thank you sir, how mush do I pay?" she asked.

"Your first wand was already paid for but the other one is seven galleons." He said smiling at her. Handing the money over, she soon hid the crystal wand and then they left. As they made their way to the a trunk store she felt something that made her freeze and look around. Yet she saw nothing that she recognized.

"Is something wrong Rowena?" asked Mr. Wren.

"No, no nothing just thought I felt something." She whispered then shook her head.

Entering the store they were soon met by a short plump man that was slightly bold, wore scare wire frame glacis and old slightly dirty robes.

"Welcome young one, you must be a first year, how may I help you?" he asked joyfully.

"I need a trunk with a charm to shrink the trunk and make it light." she said smiling at him. The man seemed to be thinking and then frowned.

"I'm afraid I have a trunk like that but only with two compartments." He said.

"That's perfect." She said with a bright smile.

"Well then why don't I get the three I have and you can pick." He said smiling brightly at them. She returned the smile and soon the man left.

He returned a few minutes latter with three trunks, yet the only difference was the wood. She instantly loved the dark wood one and pointed to it. Soon after buying the trunk they continued on and arrived at Flourish & Blotts. Walking in Rowena jumped with joy and soon was going through the bookshelves. She soon found her school books and then started to go through some of the ones she found interesting. She seemed to take interest in Rituals, Runes, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Potions. When they left there they went to Slug and Jiggers Apothecary for her potion supplies. While there she hand picked her ingredients and even picked more ingredients that she thought would be useful in her personal potions. The next stop was Potage's Cauldron Shop were she bought the size 2 pewter cauldron. After that they went to their last stop, Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions yet as they past Magical Menagerie she could tare her eyes off the beautiful white owl in the window. Mr. Wren seemed to notice her sight as he smiled.

"Why don't you go to Madam Malkin's I need to get something." He said.

"Ok." She said smiling then left arriving at Madam Malkin's she entered the store to be welcomed by a very worm witch.

…

Arriving at the pet store he walked in and went to the counter.

"How mush for the white owl?" he asked.

"Three gallons, because nobody can get along with that owl." Said the woman.

"Sold." He said taking the gold coins he found in his daughters trunk. Getting the owl he looked at it in the eyes with a firm look.

"Now listen here you, this girl disserves to have somebody that likes her for whom she is. She really liked you my dear so I hope you like her." he said but yet the only answer he got was a cold look from the owl.

…

Exiting the robe shop she gasped as she saw Mr. Wren holding the beautiful white owl in a cage. The same white owl she had spotted coming here.

"Happy Birthday my dear." He whispered handing it over and making her let a few tears fall.

"Thank you so mush Mr. Wren this is the best birthday gift I ever received." She said hugging him.

"No problem." He said patting her back.

…

Arriving back at Privet Drive they went to Mr. Wren house and soon she was set up into her room. From there she sorted everything through her trunk. She put the pendants in a pouch and then into her second compartment along with the Invisibility cloak. Then she started on her books. After that she did her robs and the rest of her things. She took her crystal wand and shook her head. Putting it away she finally finished and then sat down and thought back to Diagon Alley. It had been a great outing and she had been very amassed by the sight. She had to control herself though; her powers had decided to act up considerably during the trip. More then once her sight was filled with magical aura's blinding her and making her head hurt. Now she really hoped she could control her powers before going to Hogwarts, she could just image the amount of magical aura's it would hold inside and outside. Shuddering at the thought she took her oldest magical book out and started to go over things in it. Her mind shields were good and could keep out many people, to her hope. They hid her most daring secrets such as her title as Guardian of Souls.

"Rowena super time!" shouted Mr. Wren. Jumping to her feat she went downstairs and sat down, al the while smiling at Mr. Wren who smiled back.

"Did you enjoy your day?" he asked.

"Very mush sir, thank you again for bringing me and for my new friend I'll name her tonight hopefully it's just I haven't gotten the faintest clue what to call her." she said excitedly.

"I'm very happy you liked your day and it was no trouble my dear." He said laughing softly. Rowena had always been a very cheerful girl away from the Dusley's and today was no different, yet he suspected that the trip to Diagon Alley helped a lot. "Will you start to reed those books of yours soon?" he asked.

"Yap!" she chirped eyes burning with happiness. "I'm very exited to learn more about the Wizarding world and about all the different magic's one can learn." She said a bright smile on her face.

"I'm glade to here it child now I only ask one thing." He said.

"Anything sir." She said.

"Although it can't be hard for you, do your best, don't ever take less then you know is your best and never hid who you are." he said looking at her with a serious look.

"Deal." She said also looking serious.

"Good now finish your diner so you can go and reed those books." He said smiling. She laughed and started to eat her diner again. When she finished she helped with the dishes and then went up to her room to start on her reading. Hopefully by the time she arrived at Hogwarts she would have reed the class text books and would have a clear view of what they would be learning. Looking out the window she remembered the night that had changed her life. Hopefully the day Hogwarts started she would see the two people she could perhaps consider her friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

September first arrived and she was ready Mr. Wren would be giving her relatives the letter she left for them when they returned from their vacation. Now they were on their way to the train station. Her trunk was miniature sized and placed in her pocket while Hedwig was in her cage. She was wearing a simple light blue summer dress that had a black music note at the bottom. Her hair was in two braids down her back and she was also wearing blue flats.

"Well here we are my dear." Said Mr. Wren getting out and taking Hedwig, she fallowed Mr. Wren and soon they were walking through the train station. "Now my dear I don't know how to get an the platform." He said making Rowena giggle softly. Suddenly she felt something and turned around. What she saw was not very normal. It was a family of red heads making their way over were they were. The thing was she recognized one of them and her eyes met his and noticed as they widen in reorganization.

"Always packed with muggles!" shouted the woman who was in the front and making her giggle. The woman knew how to lead her children that was certain. Suddenly they noticed her.

"Are you a first year dear?" asked the woman.

"Yes I'm starting Hogwarts this year." She whispered back extremely shy.

"Oh good dear you wont be alone, my son here Ronald is starting at well." she said motioning to the red head boy. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Nice to meet you." he said taking her hand and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you as well." she answered. "My names Rowena." She said introducing herself to the rest of the family.

"Mom if it's ok with you I don't mind showing Rowena through the barrier." He said smiling at his mother.

"Alright dear." Answered the woman smiling at her son.

"Here you go Rowena, please have a good year at Hogwarts." Said Mr. Wren.

"Thank you Mr. Wren for everything you did for me and I will write you." she said hugging the man.

"You ready?" asked Ron squeezing her hand. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Ready." She answered then together they pushed Ron's trunk towards the wall and ran right through. Opening the eyes that she closed while going through the barrier she was met with an amassing sight. A big red steam train fill most of the place steam coming from it.

"You want to share a compartment Miss Guardian of Souls?" he asked whispering in her ear.

"Of course Mr. Guardian of the Door of Death." She answered in a whisper looking at him with smiling eyes. Soon they left to look for a compartment once they found one, they put their things in it and she went in telling him she would keep their compartment. Ten minutes latter he returned and they settled themselves just as they were going to say something their compartment door opened and there stood a girl with long ringlet brown hair and brown eyes.

"I knew I sensed something from this compartment." She said recognizing them.

"Your Hermione right?" asked Rowena standing.

"That's me." She answered smiling and walking in. From there she set her trunk up and sat down. "Well I don't think we introduced ourselves properly." She said smiling. "My name is Hermione Jane Granger and I was adopted I have no clue what my name was before that." she said.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley but please call me Ron I come from the Weasley family although we are considered blood traitors." Ron said shaking his head.

"Rowena, Rowena Lily Potter please I don't really want to be known as the Boy-who-lived because one I am a girl and two I don't want to be known for something I don't even know how I did it. On top of that I personally don't want to be reminded of the night my parents died every time I'm called the boy-who-lived." she said shaking her head.

"I always thought it a stupid name." said Ron smirking at her.

"You're not the only one who calls a child the boy-who-lived, like really." Sneered Hermione, shaking her head.

"Well then I think it's safe to say we are friends." Said Ron raising on eye brow.

"Very mush so." Said Rowena then she jumped remembering something.

"I completely forgot Mr. Wren the person I was with gave me these because his daughter handed them to him. Long story short they represent us." she said taking her trunk out and unshrinking it. Then she opened the second compartment and took the pendants out. She gave the hourglass to Ron and the fairy to Hermione. They both looked at them in shock and then grinned as they glowed softly. Soon they put them on and then started to talk about themselves. About twenty minutes before they would arrive at Hogwarts they decided to change. First the girls changed and both laughed as they noticed they both were wearing the new uniforms. Then Ron returned also wearing the new uniform as well making both girls giggle.

"You two as well." he said smirking.

"Yap." They both answered together finally looked at each other.

Ron was wearing a pair of black dress pants with a navy blue dress shirt and a black tie. The colors would change when they were sorted into his house.

Hermione and Rowena were both wearing black skirts that were shorter then the old ones and were wearing navy blue triangle, slightly low cut, sweater's that had a big hem at the bottom and on the sleeves along with around the neckline. Rowena had replaced the bulky shoes with black flats along with Hermione. Hermione's hair was the same as before but Rowena now had her hair in soft waives down her back. Both there pendants were around there necks and could be explained as something a girl would like to wear sense they were so feminine but his had thankfully disappeared when he wished it would.

Suddenly the train started to slow down and finally stop. They had arrived at Hogwarts. Stepping of the train they looked around then kept close together.

"First year's here! First years!" scream a gigantic man. The man seemed to be taller then a very tall man and had long thick black beard and hair covering most of his face. Yet even with his size and height he seemed to be a very nice person. "Is that all yaw first years?" he asked then with out an answer he told them to fallow him. They fallowed and were soon in front of a series of boat's .

"Three per boat!" she shouted making all three new friends climb into one together. Soon they were moving.

Rowena had to admit when they first saw Hogwarts it was a one of the most breathtaking sights she had seen in her very young life. In no time at all they had arrived at the shore and climbed out. Then they were lead up a set of stairs to stand in front of a streaked woman with her hair pulled into a bun and wearing emerald green robes.

With a booming voice the man spoke up. "The first years Professor McGonagall." He said.

"Thank you Hagrid." She responded giving him a nod and so signalling the man to leave. "Hello First years, I am Professor McGonagall head of Gryffindor house. One of the four houses. The four houses are Huffulpuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin." she started. "Now you will be sleeping, eating and attending classes with the house you are sorted in they become your family in a sense." She continued. "Each house has a house point clock that will monitor your points. If you do something bad points will be taken and etc. Now I shall see if they are ready for you." she finished turning and walking away.

"I here we have to do a test." Whispered somebody and so breaking the silence. But suddenly a scream was herd and everybody turned. What they saw made them gasped. ghost.

Standing slightly away from the other students, Hermione, Ron and Rowena, staid very close together. Then McGonagall returned.

"They are ready for you." she said simply. Making two lines they fallowed the Head of Gryffindor through the doors and were welcomed with their first sight of Hogwarts Great hall.

"The ceiling is enchanted to look like the sky." Whispered Hermione making both Rowena and Ron smile, then they all came to a stop in front of an old hat.

_Oh! You may not think I'm pretty, _

_But don't judge on what on what you see, _

_I will eat myself if you can find a better hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat and I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head the sorting hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you where you odd to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring nerve and chivalry set Gryffindor apart;_

_You might belong in Huffulpuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patients Huffulpuff are true and unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_If you have a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin you'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends._

_So put me on! _

_Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You are in save hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap!_

Everybody clapped as the hat song and then Professor McGonagall spoke again. "When I call your name you will come up and I will place the sorting hat on you." she told them and then started to name the students. Soon she called Hermione.

"Hermione Granger!"

Going up people started to whisper as they noticed her uniform, yet nobody spoke up. Gently she jumped onto the stool and sat down. Once the hat was on her head everything was tuned out.

_Well, well, well, such a bright mind we have here, not only that but you also have loyalty, courage and oh my plenty of power. You also wish to prove yourself that makes you one of the first candidates for that house but I'm afraid it was sealed centuries ago. The house of Blackthorn, the house of Dragons yet the fifth founder sealed it after nobody was sorting into his house. The next best place for you my dear would be the house of the snakes so you are going to…_SLYTHERIN!!!!

Shouted the hat making everybody jump in shock as a muggle born was sorted into Slytherin. Getting up she made her way elegantly to Slytherin where she sat down and smiled at her two friends. Continuing Ron was next.

"Ronald Weasley!" she shouted and Ron went up, he also got whispers for his uniform but then everything was tuned out as he put the hat on his head.

_My, my another Weasley but yet for the first time in generations you are not meant for Gryffindor. Yes you have courage but just like your hung friend you have loyalty, brains, power and an erg to prove yourself. You also belong in the fifth house but like I told Miss Granger it is sealed meaning the next best thing is…_ SLYTHERIN!!!!

Shouted the hat shocking everybody into silence and making the Head of Gryffindor and Slytherin shock in shock. Shaking his head Ron got up and made his way over. He smoothly sat down In front of Hermione. The sorting continued and finally they arrived at the P's.

"Rowena Potter!" she shouted in shock, eyes wide like everybody else. Gently Rowena started to make her way through the crowed of people and arrived at the stool Whispers were going around but they were tuned out as the put the hat on her head.

_The third one tonight, amassing if Lord Blackthorn had been here he would have been very happy. _

"_Who is Lord Blackthorn?" _asked Rowena.

_The fifth founder of Hogwarts and a time traveler; he sealed his house centuries ago. Now as you are cunning, courage, smart and have a erg to prove yourself you shall go with your friends but before you do I must saw it is very shocking to say the list. Rowena Potter, everybody thought you were Harry Potter but I suppose people are going to be very shocked by you. Good luck child and come and speak with me some time. _SLYTHERIN!!!!

It shouted making everybody gasp in shock. Gently Rowena placed the hat down and smiled at the Head of Gryffindor but then made her way comely to Slytherin table all the while smiling brightly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Through out dinner the trio was ignored but they didn't care. They were just fine talking to each other and eating. They could hear that most conversations seem to center around them but ignored it. Up at the staff table similar discussions was being done.

"I can't believe it Albus, Harry Potter a Girl! How can it be I am positive when I last saw the child she was a boy." said Minerva McGonagall.

"I agree Minerva it is very mysteries. I don't know how it could have possibly be done." Answered the Headmaster staring at the Slytherin Trio talk.

"I have a Potter in my house!" growled Severus Snape. "I don't know how he did It." he continued.

"Not only that Severus but you have the first ever Weasley in your house it is quite shocking to see a Weasley not in Gryffindor.

"I agree with you Poppy, it is very curious." Whispered the Headmaster.

"Albus do you think the girl will be different I mean to get into Slytherin…" whispered Pomona.

"I don't know I do hope she is alright but to have a Weasley go into Slytherin as well it is quiet bizarre. They are so for the light and Gryffindor." he answered shaking his head.

"Did you see the other Weasley's reactions? Complete shock, nothing could have hid that from the people and the youngest Weasley definitely saw it." Whispered McGonagall looking at the Weasley's worriedly.

…

"I can't believe this have people ever herd of things such as whispering." Whispered Hermione clearly annoyed with all the whispers.

"I swear all I want is to go to the common room." whispered Ron growling in frustration.

"I see you three are getting very annoyed." Said a ghost as he floated over. "The names the Baron, Ghost of Slytherin I was given permission to lead anybody to Slytherin common room if they wished to leave the feast early why don't you both fallow me." He said making them grin.

"Thanks I think we will its getting to so very load in here." Answered Rowena standing. The hall seemed to go silent as the Baron lead the Trio out of the hall.

Finally the trio were in silence and they were able to breath. It had been very stressful sitting there listening to people talk about you as if you were a piece of meet you ate.

"Thank you again Mr. Baron, it was getting so stressful in that place." Said Hermione.

"No need to thank me you three I noticed and so did the staff, I must say you were the talk of the hall tonight. Hopefully it will calm down soon." He said smiling at them.

"I don't think that would be the case after all I was supposed to be a boy and to have a Potter in Slytherin is just an outraged." Said Rowena, clearly sarcastic.

"Yes it's the end of the world, a Weasley has been sorting into Slytherin." sneered Ron making the Barron smirk.

"Well the hat certainly didn't make a mistake." He said to himself as they stopped in front of a picture of Salazar Slytherin. He looked at them then shock his head.

"I told Damien not to seal his house but no he doesn't listen does he, you three don't belong in Slytherin you belong in the Blackthorn House. I am very happy though that he did tell me about secret chambers that you lot could us if there was one met for Blackthorn please turn around and you will be faced with the statue of a Dragon. Just touch its right eye and it will open. Those are to be your chambers for your stay here at Hogwarts." Said the Founder of Slytherin.

"Think you Lord Slytherin." said Rowena with a curtsy then they turned and did as told.

What they were met with was a hall way with two doors and a stair case. Going to the left they were met with a library, study room. It was furnished in floor to ceiling books shelves filled with books, three desks with a fire place in front of them. The desk's were like teachers desks but older, made of dark wood and a lot of detail on them. There was also five paintings in the room, one they recognized as Salazar Slytherin and the other they thought were the other founders.

"Ah welcome young ones, I am Godric Gryffindor." introduced a man with long dark red hair and golden eyes wearing gold armour and red robs.

"Welcome, I am Rowena Ravenclaw." Said a woman with long black hair pulled into a low braid and blue eyes. She wore a blue dress and was very tall.

"Nice to meet you three I am Helga Huffulpuff." Said a woman with curly blond hair and dark brown eyes wearing a gold dress and was a plump woman that reminded Rowena of Ron's mother.

"You have already met me." Said Salazar dressed in emerald green and silver robs.

"So I finally have members of my house yet you had to be sorted in Slytherin." said the fifth painting. He was tall and had long black hair pulled back. He wore cerulean blue and silver robs with black in it.

"I am Damien Blackthorn, fifth Founder and Founder of the house of Blackthorn." He said looking them over.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." they each said with a curtsy and a bow.

"Well what on earth are you waiting for? Go and explore already." Urged Lord Blackthorn making them giggle and laugh.

Hurriedly they left the room and went into the only one left on this stage. What they found was breathtaking. The room was round, and was very different, there was three levels to the room each having different thyme. There was also a sitting room attached to the first level. The first level was circular with windows, which seemed to actually be only one big window. The view was amassing, showing the lake's underwater inhabitant as the rooms seemed to be under the lake. Silver rods were going all around with long black and grey curtains that pooled on the ground. They were probably to block the light the water gave. The floor was not actually gold grey stones but charcoal tiles with cerulean blue specks mixed into it. The sitting room had solid wall with a fire place made of cerulean blue rectangular tiles. The sofa was a beautiful, comfy black leather sofa that was sophisticated but also very soft and squishy. There were blue and silver pillows and a few throw blankets on the side. The table in the center was made of black wood and the carpet, which covered the entire section, was made of white fur. There was a chandelier over head giving the room a worm feeling.

Going down to the next level they saw that it was also circular and lower then the next. It had the same flooring as the first level but the walls were not windows showing the lake but were actually grey with black crown moulding at the bottom. There were three armoires with three trunks beside them. On the other side there was a changing room made of two post connected to the wall and had cerulean blue curtains as doors and walls. There was also a desk to do your make up, hair and other such things on the other side of the trunk. All the furniture was dark and gothic like. Finally they arrived at the last level; the third level was circular and lower then the other two levels. The walls were the same as the second level but the floor was actually like the sitting room, white fur carpeting. The beds, if put together would form a circle and a pretty big one. There were lots of pillows and everything was done in Cerulean blue, grey and black. There was a chandelier in the middle of the room high above them bathing the room its in light. To say the room was simple and ordinary was an understatement. It was grand, beautiful and had a gothic look to it.

Deciding to continue they left the room and went to the next level were they were meet with six other rooms were. Door one, was a potion laboratory, already perfectly stocked with static bubble charmed chasses so that certain ingredients were always fresh. There were also ten cauldrons all different sizes. The walls were stone but had winsows with black curtains. There was a work place area and in the room was another bookshelf but it only had potion volumes in it. There was also a painting of Salazar in the room along with the other four founders. The second door lead to a duelling room, the floor was made of black stone and the walls were made of black stone as well. The room was very plain but the portrait of Lord Blackthorn soon explained it.

"This room is actually like the Room of Requirements, since you lot don't know about it I will explain. This room will change in any way possible to help you train. It is a duelling room for a reason and so it will give you challenges baste on your level of magic and what you know. This room can create a labyrinth can create scenarios in wish you may possible fight Vampires, Werewolves and other creatures. There was once again the painting of the founders in the room.

Door three was a bathroom. The floor was tiled with white marble tiles and the wall was a mixture of light grey and cerulean blue rectangular tiles. There was a shower with a bench and shower heads on all sides. There was also a pool sized bathtub that was built into the ground. It was deep enough hat it could actually be used as a swimming pool. There was a toilet behind a well concealed door, there was also a wall were a large cerulean blue crystal sink was. There were towels that were white, thick and fluffy an a black leather sitting stool.

The fourth room was again a bathroom but it was different then the other one. This one had white marble ties with walls that were a mixture of grey and purple rectangular tiles. There was a shower with a bench and shower heads on all sides. There was also a pool sized bath and a toilet cleverly hidden behind a wall and a door. There was also a large purple crystal sink on another wall with grey thick and fluffy towels on a black leather stool.

Door five lead to a third bathroom and like the other one was only slightly different. This one had white marble tiles on the floor while the walls were a mixture of grey, silver and black Rectangular tiles. There was also a shower with a bench and shower heads on all sides. There was a poll sized bathtub like the others. There was a toiled behind a wall and door and there was a wall with a large black onyx sink was. There were dark thick and fluffy towels on a black leather stool.

Above all the sinks were mirrors with black borders around them and a chandelier over the room giving of the only light.

The last door lead to a pretty plain room only made of dark stone with the five founders hanging from the wall.

"This is the Ritual room it would be used to do rituals. It is very plan because nothing mush can be placed in here." Said Lord Slytherin.

"There are also no windows because rituals can' have fragile things in the room since they blow up from the intense magical energy of the room." said Lady Ravenclaw smiling at them.

"I started to reed on Rituals they seem very fascinating." Said Rowena looking at the room curiously then Hermione spoke up.

"Oh my god we haven't introduced ourselves." She shouted shocked.

"Well then do introduce yourselves." Said Lady Huffulpuff with a soft laugh.

"I am Hermione Granger although I was adopted so I don't know what my real name is." Said Hermione smiling at them.

"I'm Ronald Weasley but please do call me Ron." said Ron.

"Rowena Potter, it's an honour to meet you all." said Rowena with a curtsy.

"Rowena, well that wont be confusing." Said Lady Ravenclaw making Rowena blush.

"I suppose it would be." She whispered.

"Well then we'll just have to come up with nicknames for each other." Said Ron smiling brightly.

"I completely agree it's a brilliant idea Ron." said Hermione.  
"Why don't we think about it tonight while we sleep, because I am really tired." Said Rowena with a smile.

"I once again agree it is getting late." Said Hermione.

"Yes it is and you three have class tomorrow don't worry the rooms have a system that will wake you up tomorrow." Said Lord Blackthorn. Soon the three children had changed and were in their beds fast asleep and the founders were able to speak to each other at last.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As the students were in there common rooms the teachers all gathered in the staff room. The room was pretty plain but still had a nice round wood table in the center with chairs for all of them. The headmaster sat with Minerva McGonagall on his right and Filius Flitwick on his left.

"On observations what have you noticed about the new first years?" asked the Headmaster.

"Well for starters the new Slytherin Trio, Hermione granger clearly a muggle born, I fear she might get a lot of trouble in her own house." Said Madam Hooch looking at Severus.

"I will keep an eye on them Amanda, even if she's a Slytherin the students must understand that the hat and so part of Salazar Slytherin himself chose the girl for his house." Said Professor Snape.

"Next Ronald Weasley he is a concern as well, his entire family is in Gryffindor and have always been Gryffindor's. Do you think his family won't speak to him from now on because of this?" asked Bathsheda Babbling, the Ancient Runes Professor.

"I do not think that would be a problem. The Weasley's will accept young Ronald Weasley as they are very close and wont allow a simple house to get in-between them. Yet it is up to Ronald himself to choice between house rivalry or family." said the Headmaster.

"I cannot see the Weasley twins abandoning there little brother I remember once at school they couldn't stop talking about him, they were so happy to have a little brother of their own." Said Professor McGonagall a smile on her lips.

"What about Rowena Potter, did anybody know that the Potters had a daughter?" asked Charity Burbage the Muggle Studies Professor.

"I contacted Gringgots thanks to Fawkes and received an answer. Apparently the Potters didn't have a son to began with but a daughter." Said the Headmaster.

"But Albus I would have known if that was a girl and so would have James and Lily!" protested the Head of Gryffindor.

"Indeed they would have but apparently remains of a powerful spell were found on Rowena. The goblins identified it as a glamour charm. It must have weakened and then broke during Halloween." Explained the Headmaster.

"Will she be safe in Slytherin no offence Severus but you do know that most Death eater children are in your house." Asked Filius Flitwick.

"I spoke with the guard of the common room apparently he decided to give them their personal rooms and refused to tell me why and said that they would not be moved in the Slytherin dorms." Answered Professor Snape a sneer in place.

"Personal chambers but is that safe Albus?" Asked the Debuty Headmistress.

"If the guard has done what he has done then there must be a very good explanation we will just have to wait and see if he tells us latter on. This will separate the children from the other children but also make them feel a little safer." Responded the Headmaster.

"Miss Rowena Potter seemed quiet friendly by what I saw." Said Pomona Sprout.

"Yes reminds me of her mother Lily Potter." Said McGonagall giving Snape a look.

"Yes she does." He whispered looking out the window.

"Well what about the other students?" asked the Headmaster.

"Mr. Longbottom seems to have a little shy problem." Said Pomona worried.

"I agree the boy seems shy." Said the Head of Gryffindor.

Before long the conversation left the new Slytherin trio but yet the Headmaster still thought about them. Those three students worried him, and he had a few questions he hoped the sorting hat could answer.

On hour latter the meeting came to an end and the Headmaster made his way to his office. As he walked through the halls he thought about the questions he wanted to ask the hat. He new the hat could not reveal what was inside ones head, the founders made sure that nobody could get information about the students mind from the hat yet there were some questions a Headmaster or Headmistress could ask. Finally he arrived and went up to his office. Arriving he took the hat from the shelf and put him on the desk then sat down.

"So you finally arrived Headmaster, I was wondering when you would come and ask me about the three new Slytherin's." said the hat. "You know I cannot tell you certain things but please do ask away.

"Why did you sort them in Slytherin, you do know that their lives won't be easy in that house?" he asked the hat.

"Because they belong there. They do have qualities from the other houses but they're erg to prove themselves over comes that." The hat answered.

"Could they survive in Slytherin?" he asked.

"More then any other Slytherin I have ever sorted." Answered the hat a proud tone in his voice.

"Do they have darkness in there hearts?" he asked not really expecting an answer.

"There is darkness in everybody's hearts Albus Dumbledore, it is up to them to choice what path to fallow the path of light, the path of darkness or the path they are currently walking." He answered making the man sigh.

"Thank you." he said putting the hat away and finally turning in for bed.

…

The dormitories of the Slytherin trio were silent, all except the library were the five founds spoke together.

"Hope your happy for sealing your house now Damien those kids could have been sorted into your house." Sneered Salazar Slytherin.

"Yes I do regret sealing my house to an extent." Answered Damien. "You will soon see Salazar that this children will do good for your house, I'll they will need is a little help from you." he continued.

"They are powerful." Whispered Helga.

"Yes they are I can't believe how powerful they are and yet they seem so innocent, so care free." Answered Godric.

"They are the new guardians." Said Rowena with a sigh.

"What!" Shouted Salazar eyes wide.

"That can't be those three children, the new guardians of Souls, Death Door and Dreams!" shouted Damien.

"Yes I would recognize those two pendants anywhere after all Helga your daughter wore it along with her best friend." Whispered Rowena.

"Yes." Answered Helga smiling softly at the memory of her daughter.

…

Waking up in the morning was not something Rowena wanted to do. Her bed was so comfy and worm while her head was resting on multiple pillows. Finally she got up and made there way to her bathroom, the one with the purple things. Arriving she took a shower and then dried of. Rapping a towel around her body and then her hair she left her bathroom and arrived back in the room to see Hermione and Ron both also wearing towels. Giggling she made her way to her trunk took her uniform out and then went into her changing stall. From there she put a pair of emerald green panties on with a emerald green bra and then put her black mini plaid skirt on With that she took her emerald green long sleeved, v-neck shirt and put it on. Leaving the stall she went and sat at her vanity were she put her black flats on then she brushed her hair and did a drying charm, something she learned from one of her books. She then put it in soft ringlets that cascaded down her back. She made sure she had her pendant around her neck and then looked at her reflection. She was physically read for class and was soon to have all her things ready. Going to her trunk she opened it and gathered her books in her feather light wide compartment book bag. Looking around she saw that Hermione was ready and so was Ron.

"Well you two looks like our first day of school is starting." She said softly making them both smile.

"Yap, looks like it well you both ready to eat and then go to class?" asked Ron.

"You bet we are." Both Hermione and Rowena asked.

"Then lets go." He said.

Sorry people not very big but it's were it stops, next chapter breakfast and classes. Cant wait.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Arriving in the Great hall, the new Slytherin Trio walked to Slytherin table all the while whispering to each other. They sat down and soon started to eat. Then suddenly an owl flew in with a red enveloped and landed in front of Ron.

"Knew this was coming, Mom would send a howler once she herd that I was sorted into Slytherin." he said.

_Ronald Weasley! I have never been so ashamed of one of my children! How could you betray the family like this and be sorted into Slytherin! I will not accept this…_

Yet before the letter could continue Rowena waived her wand and whispered a fire spell sending the letting into flames.

"My ears hurt from the screaming, my god your mother has a set of lungs on her." she said shivering.

"She would be angry about it." he said shaking his head as he ate. "By the way thanks for shutting the stupid howler up." He said smiling at her.

"Not to worry I only did it because my head was starting to hurt." She said returning the smile.

"Your mother doesn't seem too pleased about you being a Slytherin." said Draco Malfoy looking all three of them over.

"I have a good idea that my parents wouldn't be very happy either Malfoy." Rowena said, sending him a cold look.

"Mom would be angry, I don't know about dad I think he kind of knew I wouldn't be in Gryffindor." said Ron shaking his head.

"Well I suppose since we are from the same house now we should introduce ourselves." Said Draco a slight sneer on his face.

"Draco Malfow, this is Blaise Zibini and that is Daphne Greengrass." He said pointing to a boy with mocha skin and black hair and to a girl with long black hair done in soft waives and soft green eyes.

"Ronald Weasley." Ron said raising an eye brow.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione said crossing her arms over her chest and sending them a look.

"Rowena Potter." Whispered Rowena nodding to them. "By the way, Hermione I thought of a way to know who you really are." she said instantly brightening up.

"Really, well spill girl I need to know." she said excitedly.

"It's called the Family Blood potion." She started. "I read it in one of my books and it looks extremely simple to make, only takes two weeks to brew and voila you know who your real parent's are." she said smirking at her friend.

"Oh Rowena you are the best!" she squealed.

"I can probably make it for you Mione I have all the ingredients." She continued smiling at her friend.

"You would mind, oh you're a great friend." Hermione said, hugging Rowena.

"No problem." She said giggling at her friend's response.

"Have you ever brewed before?" asked Draco raising on eye brow.

"Actually I have, once during the summer, I wished to see what it felt like." She answered. "It was a perfect potion." She told him smirking.

"Well then Snape will probably tell us to be partners with somebody why do we not each pick a partner from are group." He said smirking at them.

"I think that would be a pretty good idea Draco." Ron agreed returning the smirk.

"Oh my god the world has ended!" shouted Blaise placing a hand over his heart.

"A Weasley and a Malfoy agreeing on something, oh the horror!" He continued faking horror. Rowena giggled at his attics making him grin.

"I have my partner, Blaise you're with me." She said smiling at him.

"As you wish my lady." He said with a mock bow making Rowena giggle once again.

"So Hermione, Rowena why weren't you in Slytherin dormitories last night." Daphne asked raising an eye brow.

"Yaw Ron, why weren't you?" Blaise asked them.

"Because we don't stay in Slytherin dormitories." Ron said.

"Salazar Slytherin decided to put us in another set of dormitories." Rowena said.

"We didn't object." Hermione finished.

"Oh you guys are so lucky." Whined Daphne a look of longing on her face.

Suddenly the table fell silent and they looked to see their head of house walking over and handing their schedules to them. When he arrived at their little group he raised an eye brow then handed the remaining schedules over.

"Potter I was told to send you to the Infirmary." He said looking at her.

"Why may I ask?" she said rising on eye brow.

"Perhaps Potter, for a check up now move you are excused from your first class that should be Transfiguration." Snape told her eyes narrowed.

"Mione can you take notes for me?" she asked.

"Sure Row now go." She said smiling at her friend.

"Well I would like to but I have no clue were in the world it is." She said looking at her head of house.

"Zibini you were here for your older brother, you know were the Infirmary is, bring her." he ordered the young tanned skinned boy then left.

"Looks like I'm leading you to the infirmary." He said with a bright smile.

"It does seem that way." she agreed.

"Then we better go the faster this goes the better it is." He said standing. Rowena stood as well and told her friends to have a nice Transfiguration class then left with Blaise. As they walked to the infirmary they spoke together about things such as their favourite food, favourite drink and such things.

"So my favourite colour is Green what about you?" he asked.

"My favourite colour lets see I don't really no, I really like amethyst purple and cerulean blue." She answered smiling at him.

"Well two colours is always better then one." he said grinning.

As they continued to talk they soon arrived at the hospital wing.

"I hate doctors." She whispered.

"No worries about it, Pomfrey is actually pretty nice." He said smiling at her.

"Just go in, I'll see you in class." He said jogging away.

"See you in class Blaise." She returned giving him a waive then, with the Gryffindor part of her, summoned up her courage and walked in. The sight that met her was one of clean white plain walls that did nothing to reassure you. Maybe if there was a light colour in here it would have better. Looking around she didn't see a single person then from a door, she presumed was an office door, walked out a tall woman who smiled at her.

"You must be Rowena Potter." She said.

"Yes ma'am, eh have you ever considered putting a pastel colour in here, I mean it would make it feel a little bit homier." She whispered blushing softly and looking at her feat.

"Do you actually think so well what do you say to pastel blue?" She said making her look at her in shock. Suddenly the woman waived her wand and the walls were a nice soft blue making her smile.

"I like it." Rowena said looking around.

"You know what dear I do to." answered the woman smiling at her. "Now lets get that check up done." She said leading her to a bed. "My names Madam Pomfrey by the way dear and I'm the school healer."

"Pleasure to meet you Madam Pomfrey." She chirped.

"Alright dear lets see." She whispered waiving her wand up and down her body repeatedly. When she finished she nodded then made her way to her office. When she returned it was with a stack of papers.

"May I ask why I had to have a check up ma'am?" she whispered softly.

"No file came with you my dear so we had to make one." she answered smiling at her.

"Now let's see…" she mumbled to herself looking over the papers, yet when she started to go through the pages her face kept paling and paling. By the time she finished she was shaking softly and had tears in the corner of her eyes. Sitting down softly she put a gentle hand on Rowena's shoulder.

"Dear can you tell me what you eat on a normal day?" she asked her.

"Well it depends." She whispered softly. "If I'm not being punished then I get a slice of bread with a glass of water for breakfast. For lunch I have an apple and for super I get what ever there is left but that isn't a lot because my cosine doesn't like leaving anything for me." She whispered softly, kicking her legs back and force.

"Child I need you to stay right here and rest OK." She whispered softly. "I need to get your head of house." She said.

"No please don't." Rowena pleaded eyes wide with fear.

"Child I know you may not like to admit this but you need help." She whispered wiping the tears that had started to fall away from her eyes. "Now I know Professor Snape may sound and look very mean to begin with but you are a member of his house and you are one of his little snakes. He will take very good care of you and this situation. He is your guardian while here at school and so must be told about this." she said then stood and left.

As the healer walked into her office Rowena, looked at the door and then got to her feat. As fast as she could she left the infirmary and started to run. She ran through the halls ignoring were she was going and soon arrived at there dorms. She herd panting not far from her and looked to see Professor Snape. Shaking with fear she preset the dragon's eye and ran in. She ran to the library and cuddled into a corner fear taking over her body and so the tremors intensified. She closed her eyes and whimpered softly as she heard foot steps coming her way.

"Miss Potter." Whispered the Head of Slytherin. She looked up and found herself looking into the black eyes of her Professor then one of the founders piped up.

"Now see here if you even lay a finger on her you wont like the consequences."


	8. Chapter 8

Ladies and gentlemen this chapter is dedicated to Miz636 for the longest review for this story up to date. Thank you Miz636 and I really pity you for that god forsaken hour of time you have to wake up at, I thank my parents now for sending me to a French school because we start school at 9:15 and I wake up at 7:30. Sorry but the time you wake up at should be illegal. If you lot haven't noticed I'm not a morning person. Also she had a really great review!!!!

Chapter 8

"Miss Potter." Whispered the Head of Slytherin. She looked up and found herself looking into the black eyes of her Professor then one of the founders piped up.

"Now see here if you even lay a finger on her you won't like the consequences." This of course made the Head of Slytherin turn in shock and look around to see nobody standing there.

"Who spoke?" he growled eyes narrowed.

"I did Professor Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin." answered a voice from the left and he turned to finally take in the sight of five portraits which he only recognized one person.

"Lord Slytherin?" he asked shocked.

"I did not speak Severus my companion here spoke." He said pointing to a young woman who was a little short and on the plump side with blond hair pulled into a lose bun and wearing yellow robs.

"Severus meet Helga Huffulpuff," he said. "and trust me when I say you should listen to her." he continued and grinned as the Head of Slytherin gaped in shock.

"Lady Huffulpuff…" he whispered shocked out of his mind.

"Yes hug man now if you hurt her you will regret it." Helga said placing a hand on her hip and waiving a finger at him. Giving the image of an over protective mother in his mind.

Suddenly at the mention of girl he jumped back into his mind and turned to his Slytherin who was still whimpering in the corner eyes closed and bundled up. Walking over he knelt in front of her. He frowned in thought then shook his head and gathered the fearful girl in his arms. She seemed to tense even more then what she had been yet he walked over to a sofa that was in the room. Sitting down placed her beside him and looked down at the little girl. He never would have thought that during the first day of school all the pictures and thoughts of what he thought the boy-who-lived was like would be thrown in the fire to burn like fire wood. Gently he placed a hand on the top of her head making her flinch slightly. He didn't pull his hand away and just stared there staring at her waiting for a response. Finally he got one; she opened her eyes and looked up at him as best she could with out moving his hand. The corners of her eyes were damp with tears and some were still gathered there.

"Rowena." He started in a soft whispered. "Why did you run from the Infirmary?" he asked yet the young Potter looked down and shook her head.

"Rowena, if you tell me you were scared I will completely understand. When you answered Madam Pomfrey that was extremely brave and I am positive that not many people could have done that." he said putting a finger under her chin and softly lifting it so that she was looking at him.

"I didn't want to talk about it anymore and I…I was a little scared." She whispered closing her eyes.

"That is understandable Rowena but please trust me when I say that I will never purposely hurt you in any way possible." He said.

"Promises are broken every day." She whispered looking away and making her Head of House sighed.

"You are correct Rowena what if I tell you this. To the best of my abilities I will not hurt you." he said trying to catch her eye. Rowena looking at him for a second then looked away.

"Ok." She whispered.

"Good now I want you to know that you have nothing to be afraid of in the Hospital wing and if anything makes you afraid of it just come and tell me and I will try and help you." he whispered. "After all I am your Head of House." He said grinning.

…

Lunch soon came around and Rowena found herself back in the hospital wing but she was smiling brightly. The reason for the smile, she had visitors. Ron and Hermione were there but shockingly enough so were Draco, Blaize and Daphne.

"For how long are you going to be in here?" asked Blaise looking her over for any injuries.

"Until Professor Snape is satisfied." She answered looking down at the bed covers of the infirmary bed.

"Oh you would be so better in the dorms with your things." Hermione sighed.

"I know but I hate to asked this Mione, especially on the first day but could you maybe take notes for me?" she asked.

"Sure I can." She answered brightly making Rowena brighten up.

"Thank you so mush Mione." She chirped happily. "So how was class?" she asked excitedly.

"Professor McGonagall is an animagus, a person who can change into a specific animal." Draco answered, smiling at her. "She isn't bad actually." He finished.

"The Defence Professor is an idiot." Daphne sneered. "He's afraid of his own shadow I mean like come on who's afraid of their own shadow?" she asked them making them all laugh.

When lunch was about to end they all left, leaving Rowena alone again. She looked out the window with a sigh. She had nothing to occupy herself with and that was driving her crazy. Resting against her pillow she closed her eyes but then opened them as the doors to the infirmary open to reveal Professor Snape holding a few books. Her eyes lightened with hope as she saw the books and he seemed to notice since a smirk formed itself on his lips. He walked over to her and set them all down on the table.

"Lord Slytherin recommended this to me, so that I could give to you, they are from the library in your dormitories." He said.

"Thank you Professor." She said giving him a smile.

"Yes well I must say those dormitories are very nice." He said and she knew by some weird way that he was hinting strongly on the potion lab.

"I know sir, when we first saw them we were also amassed yet we have not had the time to explore anything thing and so hope to do so soon." She told him smiling?

"Yes well I must be going Rowena you have books here to read and I'm sure you can find yourself with plenty of things you can do." He said giving her a nod then leaving. Gently she picked a book from the stack and looked at the cover.

_Charms of Secrecy by Jonas Blurt. _

Shrugging her shoulders she started to read. During dinner her friends came and spoke with her but when they left she started to read again. The book was actually quite interesting and she found herself pleading with Madam Pomfrey to be allowed to finish her chapter. She finally agreed to her please and when she finished she closed it and handed it to her so that she didn't wake up and read it in the middle of the night.

…

Hermione, Ron, Draco, Daphne and Blaise were all seated at Slytherin table wondering if they had time to go visit their friend in the Hospital wing when suddenly a voice made them jump.

"What you guys thinking about?" asked Rowena Potter smiling brightly.

"Rowena!" Squealed Daphne and Hermione jumping up and hugging her. Rowena giggled but returned the embrace all the same then sat down. She smiled at the boys as they patted her shoulder in a welcome. Today was technically her first day of class and she had Potions which she hoped went good.

"I'm happy you got let out today." Blaise said smiling at her. "I have my partner back." he concluded making Rowena giggle.

"I'm happy as well." she returned then Hermione jumped up pale.

"We should get to class!" she shouted making all of them sweat drop.

"Hermione there is ten minutes left." Draco informed her.

"Yes but Potion's is in the dungeons which means it will take a little longer to get there." She retorted.

"She has a point Draco." Said Blaise.

"Yaw she does let's go." He said grumbling and making everybody laugh.

Walking through the hallways the group of Slytherin's talked to each other actually enjoying themselves. When they finally arrived at the Potion class room they walked in and looked around yet there was no Professor Snape. Shrugging to each other they each took their partner and sat down. Rowena and Blaise in the front, Ron and Daphne behind them and Hermione and Draco behind them, that was how the other students saw them when they started to walk into the room. The Gryffindor's looked at Ron and Rowena weirdly but other wise took their seats and left the two alone. A minutes after the bell rang the doors slammed open and Professor Snape, Head of Slytherin walked in, robes bellowing behind him. He arrived at the front of the class and looked at them all.

"Welcome to your first Potion class." He sneered sending a glare to the Gryffindor's as he did so.


	9. Chapter 9

I would like to thank all the reviews in this story, I would also like to say I'm sorry for the update being this long. I had a little case of writers block. Hopefully this chapter will fix that. Good reading and may your own stories flow with ease.

Chapter 9

It was late at night as Rowena worked on her potion. She knew that the blood revealers would make Hermione even happier but she wanted to make it perfect for her friend.

In all her time here, which wasn't much, things had gone very well. She had made great friends more then she thought she could have ever made and the teachers didn't accuse her of cheating. Her classes were good well except Defence, the man was a blubbering idiot who couldn't tell a stunner from a body bind. In the end she, Hermione, Ron, Blaise, Draco and Daphne would in the processes of teaching themselves everything for Defence. They were doing quite well if you asked her and she found herself the leader of there little group by some un identifiable reason. She had complained loudly about it but in the end nothing had held against them and she was soon dubbed there leader. She thought that her best class would be Potions not because of Professor Snape but because of her genuine grace with Potions. Her second best must have been Charms because she absolutely loved it. Now for her list favourite class it would have to be History of Magic the Professor was so very boring and actually made everybody fall asleep. In her muggle school she actually enjoyed History but perhaps that was because the teacher had made it quite interesting.

When she finished her step for the night she put everything away and then a charm around the cauldron to make sure the potion wouldn't be ruined. From there she made her way to her bathroom were she prepared herself a bath in which she made sure to relax for a good hour while make sure she had done all the things on her list.

On do homework, two take notes of what they would learn in there next personal Defence class, three continue Mione's potion finally four take a nice long bath. Yes everything on her list was complete or being completed.

When she finished her bath she dried of with a towel then wrapped a night coat around her body. She put a set of slippers on and then walked out of the room making her way down to the bedchambers. When she arrived she found Ron and Hermione both there.

"How is the potion going?" Hermione asked her.

"Well, it should be finished by this weekend." She answered walking to her dressing room and closing the curtains. Once she was changed into her night clothe she walked out and made her way to the citing room while braiding her hair. "What are you reading?" she asked them sitting down and finally tying her braid with a hair tie.

"Just a fantasy book I actually found in the library. Did you no they have a fictional section?" she asked her making her laugh.

"Really I never expected that from this place. It seems so old and the Professor's don't seem like the people who would read fictional books. On top of all that what exactly is fictional in the wizarding world? I mean the muggles have magic as fictional, for magical folk we already have magic in are everyday lives and so the fictional part is not there. What do fictional book writers write about?" she asked them.

Hermione giggled softly as Rowena babbled on. She was correct in that statement magic was a part of everyday life for a wizard as so wasn't fictional for them as it was for muggles.

"No it is not magical actually the fictional books for wizards have no magic or if they do it is completely different like dragon riders and such." Hermione answered.

"U personally prefer muggle fiction books." Ron said smiling at them.

"Their views on magic are much better then what the wizarding world actually is." He continued.

"I must agree with you there Ron muggle fiction books are so much better." Rowena voiced smiling at them.

Suddenly there was a nock at the door making them all look up and frown. Who would it be?

"Come in!" Shouted Hermione and at once the door opened to reveal their Head of House.

He walked over to them and handed a letter to Ron all the while smiling.

"Your father told me to give this to you; he says that everything would be explained in that letter." He said making Ron smile grimly.

Taking the letter Ron thanked him but Professor Snape staid just encase Ron needed something. Ron opened his letter and took the parchment out but as he reed his eyes became even bigger.

"_My dear son, _

_ No matter what Molly says, I am extremely proud of you. I knew in my heart that you wouldn't make Gryffindor, yes you have the courage but still you had all the other talents of the houses in you. You are my son and always will be Ron. Don't you ever forget that. I love you with all my heart and Molly should never have sent that Howler to you. I wasn't very happy after she told me that she had sent you a howler. _

_Have you made friends? How are your classes going? Are you happy? _

_With love, _

_Your father Arthur Weasley_

Ron closed his eyes a smile on his face as tears fell from his eyes. His father accepted him. Suddenly he felt arms around him and looked to see that the four arms belonged to Rowena and Hermione. Smiling he laughed softly and told them about the letter.

"My dad accepts, he says that he knew I wouldn't be in Gryffindor and that he loves me no matter what." He told them making everybody grin.

"I'm very happy to hear that Ron now if you excuse me I must get back to grading papers, Rowena next time please don't us to many big words it makes everybody else Potion essays look childish." He said with a grin and making her blush.

"Yes Professor." He said.

…

Draco Malfow read the letters his parents had sent him. His father was actually furious with him for speaking with a Weasley little alone making friends with one. He was also quite furious about him being friends with a potter and a 'mudblood' as he put it. Still his letter wasn't what he wanted to read. To him his father was just a big blood purity idiot. His mother shared those views actually and they were both planning on getting him to Azkaban but were having a hard time. It was his mother's opinion that he feared. He loved his mother and her opinion was the world to him yet as he stared at the envelope in his hands he couldn't open it. Finally with a little bit of courage he tour the envelope open and pulled the parchment out then started to read.

_My dear Draco, _

_ When I heard your fathers ranting I couldn't help but laugh inside. His anger was my joy. I am very pleased to hear that you have made friends. Blaise Zibini and Daphne Greengrace I expected but Rowena Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley were not friends I expected. Still I am very happy you are friends with them, I would love to meet them one day and hopefully I will be able to. I am very happy to hear your classes are going well. Are you sure your Defence Against the Dark Arts class is going well? I worry for you Draco and that class may save your life in the future. Stay close to your friends, do not listen to your father, the man knows not what he specks, friends are a great thing Draco, if your treat them with respect and kindness you get the same in return. But if you treat them like filth and enemies they will repay the gesture._

_Write me another letter soon my sweet Draco, I miss you and whish you the best of luck for your upcoming classes. _

_Your mother_

Grinning from ear to ear, Draco bounced over to his friend and hugged him.

"She accepts them, oh I am so happy." He said grinning.

"Your mom likes your friends I gather." Blaise said with a smile.

"Yes she does, I could care less about my Fathers opinion because I don't like him. She is thrilled that I made friends with them and would actually like to meet them." Draco said with a smile.

"Well guess what, my parents all accepted my friendship with them." Blaise said grinning. "They said that it was about time I made friend out of our 'Pureblooded' world." he said laughing. "They also want to meet them, I told them about Rowena's amassing talent in Potions, Charms and Defence and they really want to meet her." he laughed softly. "You know my parents always interested in Potions, for dad, and Charms, for mom." He told them.

Both boys were about to sit down when Daphne ran towards them a great big grin on her face. In one bounce she wrapped her arms around them and hugged them.

"Yes!" squealed excitement bubbling in her eyes.

"What are you so happy about Daphne?" Draco asked shocked that the normally calm girl would be like this.

"They accepted, my parents are actually happy I made friends with Row, Mione and Ron." she said a with a bright smile. "Also happy I made friend with you both and they want to meet everybody." She said with a squeal.

"Both my parents and Draco's mother accepted our friendship as well. Lucius didn't accept because of his 'blood purity' stupidity." Blaise told her making her look at Draco with sorrow.

"Don't worry about it Daph, I hate him anyway." He said smiling at her.

"I can't what to tell them." She squealed eyes alight with happiness.

"Yaw what till they hear that our parents accept our friendship with them but also want to meet them. I think they'll be as shocked as us but still happy." Draco said smiling.

"I agree." Blaise said with a grin on his face. The thought of Rowena meting his parents was absolutely wonderful in his mind he knew that they would love her instantly.

"How are we going to do this, I mean my father wouldn't want them at Malfow manor." Draco said.

"What about Christmas, they can come to the Zibini house hold after all this year, Lucius is away on biasness during the Christmas holidays and your mom was coming over. We can invite the Greengrace family over, that way they could meet them." Blaize suggested.

"But what if they can't make it?" Daphne said.

"We'll asked immediately and start planning, I know my parents wouldn't mind having them over." Blaise said.

"Then let's do it." Daphne cheered.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Arthur Weasley sat in his office relaxing for once when suddenly on owl flew in. The beautiful snowy white owl landed in front of him and handed a letter to him. Accepting it He looked at the writing and recognized it as his youngest son's. Opening it he started to read.

_Dear Dad, _

_I'm happy to have received your letter and even more happy to hear that I have our support still. I have made friends actually. I made friends with Hermione Granger a muggle born, Rowena Potter, yes she is who everybody else thought was Harry Potter. I also made friends with Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. I know what you must be thinking, Malfoy have I gone crazy? To tell you the truth dad, his a great person and not at all like Lucius Malfoy. Classes are going good and I'm doing well. The twins haven't spoken to me nor has Percy but I suppose that is to be expected after all they are Gryffindor's and I am a Slytherin. _

_I hope you are doing well dad, I love you too,_

_Ron_

Arthur smiled to himself as he read his son's letter. To say he was shocked that his son was friends with a Malfoy was something but he didn't mind if the boy wasn't like his father. He was slightly angry that his other son's weren't speaking with Ron but supposed it was to be expected after all the where in rival houses now.

…

Walking up from there slumber, Hermione, Ron and Rowena all started to get ready. In no time they were dressed in their uniforms and had there book bags. They left their dorm and were met by Draco, Blaise and Daphne.

"Have you guys been waiting for us?" Rowena asked walking over to her Potion partner.

"Yes actually we have." He said grinning.

"Well thank you." she said smiling at them.

Walking through the halls of Hogwarts they six friends soon arrived in the Great Hall laughing and giggling. When they took their seats they started to eat some breakfast and Blaise finally piped up.

"I know Christmas is a long time away but I was wondering would you lot like to come to the Zabini house, Draco and Daphne will be there and our parents, Draco's mother wants to meet you." he said smiling at them.

"I have nothing to do and it's not like I want to return to my relative's home." Rowena said with a grimace on her face.

"My parents were planning on going to visit Bill so I can go." Ron said grinning.

"I think I can go, I'll just ask my parents." She said grinning.

"Great!" Draco said smiling at them.

"We best get to class I mean don't want to make McGonagall angry now do we." Hermione said a slight sneer on her face.

Getting up all six first years made there way out of the Great hall and towards their Transfiguration class. Arriving they all took there seats in there respectable pairs, Rowena with Blaise, Hermione with Draco and Ron with Daphne. When McGonagall entered the room she was slightly shocked to see them but said nothing until Rowena spoke up.

"Professor's my parents were Gryffindor's correct?" she asked the Head of Gryffindor.

"Yes Potter they were." She answered brisling slightly and narrowing her eyes.

Rowena saw this and rolled her eyes.

"I'll just go to the library for information." She whispered crossing her arms.

McGonagall was not very nice to Slytherin perhaps because she was a Gryffindor or maybe because Slytherin had the house and Quidditch cup for so long now. Enlist Flitwick and Sprout where nice to them, and actually answered her questions, Flitwick being the most accepting of her questions.

Soon class started and they got to work. Of course Slytherin had to work a little harder but still they did there best. When the bell wrong McGonagall spoke up.

"Potter meet me after class here." She ordered making her look at Blaise with a raised eyebrow.

"Very well Professor." She answered then left the classroom.

"I think you should bring a guest." Hermione said smirking at her. Rowena laughed softly at the thought of brining Godric with her and actually thought about it.

As the day went by things went fine when it was time that she met the Head of Gryffindor she made a quick stop at in her dormitory to gather Godric and put her things down then left, Godric following behind her.

They soon arrived at McGonagall's office and knocked. A few seconds latter the door was opened to reveal Professor McGonagall. Walking in, she looked around for a portrait. Finding one she was happy to see Godric already in it. Going to her seat she accepted a biscuit and then looked up at the Professor.

"Well now Potter, I understand you want to know about your parents." She said straitening up.

"Yes Professor, my 'relatives' if you can call them that do not speak of them and the first rule I ever learned was to never ask questions." She said but stopped as she heard a growl. Looking at Godric she saw the furry in his face and sighed. "Godric please stop acting like your animagus form." She said, making the Head of Gryffindor shock and turn to the painting.

"My apologies Rowena but I tack offence to my friends being hurt by there own families." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well then why don't we continue?" the Head of Gryffindor said turning away from the painting and concentrating on the young Slytherin.

"Now both your parents were in my house and asked me to give you this when ever you come to Hogwarts. Now I am able to hand this to you." she said taking a set off journals out and handing them over to her. Taking them she smiled down at the journals with happiness. She finally had something that belonged to her parents.

"Thank you Professor." He said.

"You may go Potter." She said nodding.

Leaving the office Rowena hurried to her dormitory with Godric fallowing. Soon enough she arrived and went to the potion lab. From there she did the next part of the potion and then went down to the sitting room. From there she started to read the journal of her father. But as she read her heart started to sink to her feat, her father hated Slytherins and thought that all Slytherins were evil Dark wizards.

That night she fell asleep thinking about her Parents. Would they be accepting of her friendship with Draco, Blaise and Daphne, would they accept that she was a Slytherin? Well even if they didn't, she couldn't change who she was and she would never ever abandon her friends just because they didn't like them.

…

Looking around Rowena found herself in a white room with white chairs and a white sofa. Frowning she looked down to see herself dressed long strapless goddess like dress with multiple layers to it and that flowed away from her body. Her hair was its natural dark wine red and done in soft waives. She felt something heavy on her head and raised her hand to look at it. She took it off and gasped at what she saw. It was a crown made of gold with crystal all around it. Shaking her head she was about to put it down when it returned to its place on top of her head.

Suddenly two people appeared and she narrowed her eyes at them. Who were this people? One was a woman while the other was a man.

The woman had long fiery red hair and emerald green eyes while the man had short messy black hair and hazel colored eyes. The woman was short and wore a white robe while the man was tall and also wore a white rob.

"Who are you?" she asked looking at them suspiciously.

"Well darling, were your parents, James and Lily." The man said making her eyes narrow again.

"The both of you are dead." She said.

"Yes and you are in the Realm of Souls." The woman said making her look around.

The book had said that she had her own realm and that it was called the Realm of Souls. It looked pretty boring to saw the least. Thinking about it she jumped along with both her parents as the room changed to wait she wanted. Nice dark hard wood floors while the sofas stayed white and the way they were. A blue fire place appeared and the walls turned a light blue.

"So eh why do you have a crown on your head?" James asked making her blush.

"I'm the Guardian of Souls." She whispered, expecting a shout or a gasp even a scream. Yet when no sound was made she looked up at them and saw their shocked faces.

"You're what?" Lily asked, finally able to speak.

"I am the Guardian of Souls." She answered. "I help lost souls get to the Gate of Death and I release souls." She told them.

"I don't think the Potters have ever had a Guardian in the family." James said, shaking his head in an effort of getting rid of the shock.

"Have the Potters ever had a Slytherin in the family before?" she asked making them both look at her in shock.

"You're a Slytherin?" Lily asked softly.

"Yes." She answered but jumped when Lily smiled brightly.

"Your more like me then people would think." she said. "I was almost a Slytherin." she said.

"Your cunning like a Slytherin I suppose." James said smiling.

"Actually I'm courage's like a Gryffindor, have the brains of a Ravenclaw I'm loyal like a Hufflepuff, and I have the ambition of a Slytherin." she started. "The hat said that I would be perfect for the Fifth house of Hogwarts but since it was sealed I had to go to Slytherin." she told them smiling.

"There's a fifth house?" they both asked in shock.

"Yap, Blackthorn the house of Dragons." She said, relaxing as she recognized now that she wasn't in danger.

Suddenly she was being squeezed in-between her two parents. Her mother was crying softly while her father was mumbling to himself. In a few minutes they were all sitting on the sofa.

"Tell us about your friends, who are they what house are they in?" her father asked.

"I have five friends, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass and Draco Malfow. We're all in Slytherin and in our first year at Hogwarts." She started.

"What one moment Ron Weasley but aren't all Weasleys in Gryffindor?" Lily asked her frowning.

"Yaw but Ron is the Guardian of the Door of Death and was also meant for Blackthorn." Rowena answered smiling at them. "Mrs. Weasley isn't very accepting of the fact but Mr. Weasley seems to have accepted and even said that he knew Ron wouldn't be in Gryffindor." she continued.

"Your friends with a Malfow?" her dad asked frowning.

"Draco is a great, sweat person and a superb friend." She said. "Plus I get the feeling he doesn't like his father very much." She said smiling to herself.

"Your friends are your friends and no mater what your father and I will respect them." Lily said giving her father a look that clearly meant something.

"Your mom's right, I apologies." He said smiling at her.

"Accepted." She said smiling back.

…

As morning came, Ron and Hermione both woke to see Rowena already awake.

"You two couldn't even guess what happened to me last night." She said grinning.

"What?" they both asked her.

"You know how all Guardians have there own realm." She started. "Well last night I found myself in my own realm dressed in a goddess like dress and a crown on my head. Now you think that's freaky I saw my parents." She told them. "They accept me being in Slytherin and they accept all of you even Draco. I am so happy to about that." she said smiling brightly.

"That's great Rowena!" squealed Hermione making her smile.

"I know I was so happy when they said that, I was so worried after reading some of my dad's journal." She said, one of the brightest smiles on her face that her friends had ever seen.

As they got ready for school the smile on Rowena's face didn't even waiver. When they left the common room she skipped over to Blaise and flashed him her smile.

"What are you so happy about this morning Row?" Blaise asked her.

"Oh just a dream I had." She told him brightly.

"Right, by the way you're skipping and your bright smile, I would think that it was a very good dream." He said.

"Yap." She chirped, happily.

Arriving in the Great hall everybody turned to see Rowena skip over to Slytherin table, Blaise who was attached to her hand fallowing behind her laugh while the rest of her friends laughed at Blaise's situation.

Up at the Staff table, the Headmaster watched the entire situation with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I must say your Slytherins have changed Severus." He told the Potion master.

"Yes Potter, has had an influence on them." The man answered watching the young Potter carefully.

* * *

I am in the proses of correcting the other chapters with the help of the beta reader for this story. Hope you liked it, review please.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The weekend had finally arrived and Hermione was nervously sat in hers, Ron and Rowena's privet rooms. Draco, Daphne, Blaise and Ron were all with her as they waited for Rowena to the ritual room with the potion completed. They had all been waiting nervously for the weekend to come and now that it was here Hermione was even more nervous to know who her blood family was.

At last steps were heard and they all looked up to see Rowena walking down a goblet in her hand along with a book. She walked over to them smiling and then handed the goblet to Hermione before taking her seat. When she was seated she placed the book in front of her, and then pulled a beautiful gem adorned dagger out of her pocket.

"Ok Mione this is what you have to do." Rowena said looking strait into Hermione eyes. "You have to repeat after me ok, so that you don't screw up." She continued. "While you speak you will cut the palm of you right hand with this and letting five drops of blood fall onto the book." she said handing the dagger over.

Hermione took it and looked at it while gulping slightly.

"Are you ready Mione?" she asked looking at her friend.

"Yes, I need to know who my birth parents are." she whispered straitening her back.

"Then let's start, Ron can you turn the lights of and keep put the candles on please." She said; when that was done she started. "On my magic I call, family by blood unknown." She whispered watching as Hermione fallowed and cut her hand. "My blood to this book, I ask for my family tree." She continued, watching as Hermione let five drops of her blood fall onto the black leather book cover. "Unknown name now revealed." She finished with Hermione not far behind.

The book glowed but Rowena didn't notice as she grabbed Hermione's hand and waived her wand over her hand, healing the cute. As soon as her hand was healed, Hermione grabbed the book and opened the page. What she found made her eyes grow wide, there on the first page was a simple word done in elegant writing with a rose under it.

_Roselyn _

"Who is the Roselyn family?" Hermione whispered looking at them.

"I don't know, but the book is supposed to hold everything about that family." Rowena told her. "I plan on doing a similar ritual for my families so that I know more about my families." She said smiling.

"That's a great idea." Draco said smiling at Rowena.

"I thought so to." she said smiling back.

"Well Mione what does it say, are the Roselyn's magical or muggle?" Daphne asked.

Hermione looked down at the book and turned to the next page were she found an index page. She looked for it and finally found it. Going to the page she started to read.

"Over the centuries, Roselyn had come down and down in population, the last dated Roselyn was Olivia Roselyn who lived with her husband, a squib, Tomas O'Bryan and was a pureblood witch. She was known to have a child but it was not known what sex the child was or if it had lived past birth. Lady Roselyn was sixteen when she boar her child and now lives with her husband in the ancestral home in Godric's hallow." She read making them all gap. "Tomas O'Bryan is known to be a very rich and successful man in England, London."

She continued reading then looked up at all of them.

"They are alive." she whispered eyes wide.

"Mione, we can write them if you want, or well Mione I'm asking Professor Snape if he could bring me to my parents graves Halloween and well perhaps we can see if we can perhaps visit the Roselyn manor to see if they want to meet you." Rowena said.

"Do you think he would agree?" Hermione asked her eyes wide.

"I don't know Mione but we can try." She whispered.

"Then let's go ask." She said, urgently getting to her feat and pulling Rowena with her.

Before Rowena could say anything she was being pulled out of the room leaving everybody behind. They soon walked through the halls of Hogwarts and arrived in front of their Head of House's office. Before Rowena could say anything Hermione had knocked and foot steps could be heard. Only seconds after Hermione knocked the Potion master answered the door and looked at them in with a raised eyebrow.

"Miss Potter, Miss Granger what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Can we speak with you Professor it's important." Hermione said making Rowena sigh.

"Very well you two come in." she said stepping aside and letting them both walk in. Rowena squeaked as Hermione pulled her in and blushed as the girl pushed her into a seat.

"Miss Granger please try not to push Miss Potter." The Professor said making Hermione blush. "Now what can I do for you both?" he asked them. Rowena looked at Hermione who looked at her and she smiled taking the lead.

"Well you see Professor, Halloween is coming up and I have a request." Rowena said softly.

"Would it be possible, to be given permission to visit my parents, graves, I know they are in Godric's Hallow and everything, it's just I…I never saw them or even the house." She whispered.

"I will speak with the Headmaster and see what I can do Rowena." Professor Snape said then turned to Hermione.

"Well you see Professor, Rowena, with all her talent in potions, was able to make me a blood reveller potion." She started. "Well it was finished today and now I know who my birth parents are." she said making the Potion Professor look at Rowena in shock.

"You made a Blood reveller potion?" he asked.

"Yes it was simple." She said smiling.

"Well Miss Granger why are you telling me this?" he asked.

"My blood parents live in Godric's Hallow and my blood mother is magical." She whispered. "I would really like to meet them even if it's just once and if they don't want to see me after then they don't have to." She whispered.

Both girls watched as the Professor closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of hid nose finally he looked at them.

"I will speak with the Headmaster for both of your requests. If he accepts then I will accompany you both to Godric's hallow an Halloween." He said. "May I ask what your parents names are Miss Granger?" he asked.

"They are Olivia Roselyn and Tomas O'Bryan." She answered making their Head of House look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well you two I will speak with him and as soon I get an answer I will give it to you." he said dismissing them.

"Thank you Professor." Rowena said, smiling then pull Hermione out of the office all the way back to their dorm, were everybody was waiting.

"So what did he say?" Draco asked.

"He will speak with the Headmaster for both are request." Rowena said smiling.

"That's good, I hope he accepts." Ron said smiling.

"We do as well." Hermione said.

…

As school restarted after their weekend, the first years were all exited. They were finally starting Flying lessons. The first year Slytherin's had all gathered for the Flying lesson and groaned as they saw that it was a set of Gryffindor's they would be having it with.

"Well then welcome to your first flying lesson, I am your teacher and so you will listen to me so that you don't get hurt." Their flying instructor, Madam Hooch, said. "Now let us begin." She continued looking at every one of them. "Now I know that Slytherin's and Gryffindor's don't get along very well but today, I want you to put those differences aside and try to get along. I mean really what are the differences between you al." she said putting her hands on her hips. Nobody answered her until Rowena spoke up.

"There are no differences just what qualities we have yet we all have those qualities, just some have more of one quality then the other." She said making everybody turn to her.

"Exactly, miss Potter. Now lets begin, first I want the girls to start." She said grinning and making the guys groan. "Now I want you all to put your hands over your brooms and said up." She ordered watching as they did so. In no time Rowena had her broom in hand and was grinning. The other girls didn't have much luck though. "Now who got it on the first try?" she asked.

"I did ma'am." Rowena answered.

"Good you step up and let's start with you. Everybody watch so that you can see what I tell her to do then you lot will repeat. Miss Potter, mount your broom." she ordered. Rowena did so and waited for the next order. "You got a perfect hold and a good grip on the broom now kick of and hover." She ordered watching as the young Slytherin did so. "Now I want you to fly around a bit." she said watching as Rowena grinned and did as she told. In no time Rowena was flying around the pitch. "Don't be shy Miss Potter do something that will make your heart fly." She ordered then watched as she flew up high into the sky then dive down at neck breaking speed. She watched as she avoided the ground quite easily and flew back up high. "Catch Potter!" she screamed through something in the air, a gold little ball that started to fly around. At top speed Rowena started to chaise it then returned, a few minutes latter, holding the ball in her hand making the group gap and Madam Hooch smirk. "Keep flying Potter." She ordered making the girl smile brightly.

After watching for a few minutes she turned to the others and started to order them around as well.

When class ended Rowena landed and handed the broom over and left with the others leaving Madam Hooch to think about something.

…

Rowena Potter was nervous, she had been asked to Professor's Snape's office after super but didn't know why. She hoped she hadn't done anything wrong and since Hermione wasn't with her she had a good thought that it wasn't about visiting her parent's graves. Arriving at the beautiful dark wooden door of her Professor's office, she took a deep breath and knocked. After a few seconds the door was opened and she was let in by her Professor. What she saw made her gulp. Their sitting in a chair was Markus Flint the Slytherin Quidditch Captain.

"Please sit Miss Potter." Her Professor said leading her to a seat then taking his own. "Now I called you both here because today Madam Hooch came to me." He started. "Apparently Miss Potter you are as good as your father on a broom and you have excellent Seeker skills." He continued. "I spoke with the Headmaster about this and he agreed if you Mister Flint agree, to have you as Slytherin's new Seeker." He said making Flint's eyes shine with happiness then turn to look at her.

"She has the perfect built for a seeker and if she's as good as James Potter then she must be good." he said. "I accept." He said making the head of Slytherin grin.

"We'll need to get you a broom Potter." He said.

"Do not worry about that Mister Flint, we will handle the broom for now concentrate on training young Miss Potter here for her roll as Seeker, I have had the Quidditch cup in my house for a long time now and I do not want to lose it." Professor Snape said in a determined voice.

"Yes sir!" Mister Flint said with a salute.

"Miss Potter you will do your best and will not slack of in your classes." He ordered.

"Yes sir." She said saluting as well, making Flint grin and Snape roll his eyes.

"Get out of here the both of you and keep this quiet." He ordered making them both laugh and hurry out of the room.

"Well Rowena Potter welcome to the team." He said shaking her hand.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

October came around and Halloween was coming up, still Hermione had not received a single answer from her Head of House for her plea to meet her blood family and Rowena had not received an answer for her plea to visit her parent's graves. Over the past few weeks both had even started researching their respectable families. Rowena found out that she had a godfather that was in Azkaban for betraying her parents to Voldemort. When she had found that out anger had bowled inside her and since. Then she had a new passion, to find anything and everything on Sirius Black, Death Eaters and Voldemort himself.

Of course, her project was her own secret, nobody knew about it and she really did not want people to know about it. It was hard to do things but with a little help from her Guardian powers, she was able to get started quickly.

Today was a Saturday and they where all gathered in the sitting room reading books when suddenly Professor Snape arrived. Both Hermione and Rowena looked at him hopefully and he smiled.

"The Headmaster has contacted the Roselyn family and they eagerly await Halloween night, he has also accepted the request of visiting your parents graves Rowena." He said. "I will bring Miss Granger to her parent's house first then you to your grave. You will have an hour to spend with them Miss Granger and it is to happen Halloween." He told them.

In one swift movement, they both jumped their feat and ran over hugging their Head of House tightly.

"Thank you so much Professor, we are so grateful." They both said making him smile.

"It is my pleasure." He said.

When the Professor left both girls laughed joyfully and high fived each other.

"You two must be happy." Draco said smirking.

"That is the understatement Draco!" Hermione answered going and hugging him.

"I finally get to meet my birth parents." She said joyfully.

Blaise went over to Rowena and smiled making her smile.

"So it will be your first time seeing them?" he asked softly.

"Yes it is my first time, I…I never saw their graves before and I always wanted to." she whispered.

"Well I'm here for you." he said wrapping on arm around her shoulder and tightening his grip around her in a one armed hug.

"Thank you Blaise, thank you." she said smiling.

…

Rowena wanted to glare at her captain for puling her out in this horrible weather but all her focus was on keeping worm. Flint had insisted that they train even in the cold and now she was really re-thinking if her captain had any brains in his head.

When the practice had finally finished she left for the changing room and took a nice worm shower. After that, she got dressed and left for the castle. Arriving back in the dorm she ran to her room grabbed a blanket and went back downstairs.

"How did practice go?" Ron asked making her shiver.

"Just thinking about it makes me shiver. It was horrible, so cold and I swear it was raining." she cried cuddling up beside Blaise for warmth's.

"You are the one who said yes." Hermione said not even looking up from her book.

"Yes I said yes but still Flint could have picked a wormer day." She wined making them all laugh.

"Come on you have to be happy though I mean you get to fly on the Quidditch team." Daphne said making Rowena smile.

"I definitely am very happy." She said making them grin as she giggled.

…

Halloween day fast and hard, a storm that had started the night before was still going on just as powerful and as amassing as the minute it started. Thunder boomed as lightning flashed. The wind howled like a wolf crying to the moon while the rain felt like ice droplets against the skin and who ever was in the donjons felt as if winter had come early. Both Hermione and Rowena were nervously getting ready for their trip out of Hogwarts. Hermione wanted to feel natural in her skin so wore a pair of black dress pants with a heeled boot and a turquoise blows while Rowena wore black dress pants with black heeled boots and a black low cut sweater. Around her neck was a black cross and she would wear a black cloak over everything. Both girls were nervous about that night as each where doing something they had never done before. Finally, when six o'clock hit Professor Snape arrived wearing his customary black robs. He gave them each a nod then they left.

"We will be using the Flo network that the Rosalyn family has so graciously allowed us to use." He told them leading them to the Headmasters office. "From their I will leave you Miss Granger and lead Miss Potter here to her parents house then the grave." He said.

"Thank you sir." Hermione said while Rowena staid quite.

Arriving at the Headmaster's office, they both gave the Headmaster their greetings then fallowed their Head of House through the fire.

They both tumbled out of the fireplace grumbling about stupid modes of transportation. Over the tumble, their cloak hoods had covered their head and so hiding them from view. Finally standing they both dusted themselves of and finally noticed their hoods. Gently they each pulled them down and then heard gasped.

Hermione looked up and was met with the sight of two adults and one young boy of about four years old. The only woman of the group was young with dark brown hair that went in soft ringlets down her back while she wore a dark blue dress. The man that stood beside her was quite a few inches taller, had grey black hair, and wore a black suit. The boy though had short black hair and wore a black dress pants with a grey dress shirt.

"Sir, Madam may I present to you Hermione Granger." Professor Snape said making both adults look at her in wonder. "Also her friend, Rowena Potter. Both myself and she will be leaving to visit two places tonight, we shall return in an hour." He said. 

Before she left Rowena hugged Hermione and whispered into her ear.

"You're strong Mione, plus you have us."

Leaving the mansion Rowena felt a chill run down her spine as the cold weather started to get to her. Still as they walked, she could not help but look around. Godric's Hallow, her parents death place and were she herself once lived.

After a few minutes of walking Rowena and the Head of Slytherin arrived at where the Potter house stood. What happened next was not exactly what Rowena wanted to see. A plaque appeared in front of the cottage making her glare at it. Why would people put it there when there was a perfectly good memorial in the town scare was beyond her.

"Professor, does this house belong to me?" she asked looking at him. He frowned at her question thinking about then answered her.

"I think you would have to send the Goblin's a letter to ask them." He told her making her nod.

Looking up at the house were her life, basically, became hell was not exactly the happiest of things but still she looked at it. A part of the second floor was missing probably were Voldemort had died and she had survived while the house seemed to have not been taken care of.

When they left that house, they made their way towards the cemetery. Arriving her Professor let, her go alone and have her own time at the graves.

Going over she looked at both graves and finally the tears started to fall. For the first time since her break down in the beginning of the year, she let the tears fall. Falling to her knees she did not care that mud seeped through her pants, no all she cared about was finally seeing their graves.

"Mom, dad, Merlin I love you. I miss you so much. I wish I could have been raised by you, I wish you didn't have to die and live me alone." She whispered placing a hand on each of their graves. "I made the Quidditch team." She continued. "Flint is crazy and I think the entire team wants to kill him for making us play in this kind of weather." She told them laughing softly.

After a few more minutes, she got to her feet and turned to see her Head of House glaring at another man that stood beside him. Pulling her hood, which had fallen away, up she went towards her Professor. When she arrived, he looked at her and then shook her head.

"We should get you into a worm place." He said yet she did not answer. "Rowena meet a friend of your fathers, Remus Lupin." He said motioning to the man.

Rowena looked at him and noticed his shabby clothes and greying hair she wondered why he looked so old but then saw his golden amber eyes. Shaking her head, she shock his hand but he gasped as he felt her icy skin.

"She is freezing Severus." He said looking at her Potion master.

"Yes and that is why I will bring her back." the Slytherin hissed glaring at the man.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Sir." She whispered making him blink.

"It nice to meet you as well Rowena Potter, the last time I saw you, you were a baby." He said looking at her covered look.

"We should be going Lupin." Professor Snape said making her smile.

"Of course, it was nice seeing you again although I don't think tonight was a very good night for it." he said giving her a smile.

"I agree but it was nice meeting you." she whispered then fallowed her Professor.

…

Hermione stared at her birth parents nervously. Nobody had moved since Professor Snape and Rowena had left and that had been a minute ago. Finally, the little boy walked over to her and only inches from her looked up and spoke.

"Are you really my big sister?" he asked cutely.

Still Hermione did not really know how to answer but she saw the looks on both her blood parents face, hope. Smiling at him she bent over to that she was eye level with him.

"Well if you accept me." She answered making him smile and wrap his arms around her.

She then stood making sure he was on her lap and smiled at him as he smiled back and stuck a thumb into his mouth. Looking at her blood parents Hermione found that her blood mother had tears in her eyes while her blood father was smiling at her. Suddenly she was getting hugged and could not stop the tears from falling from her own eyes.

"Oh my baby…my beautiful baby you've grown so much." Her mother whispered. "I never wanted to give you up." She whispered. "But I knew at the time we could not raise you." she whispered. "I am so sorry my beautiful baby."

After a few minutes of being like that Hermione's father was finally able to get his wife of their daughter and lead them to the sitting room, Hermione still holding her little brother. When they where all seated, the little boy cuddled to her even more and started to relax.

"So Hermione, right, how did you find out about your true blood line?" her father asked making her mother look at her as well.

"My friend, the one that was with me, did the potion that would reveal my true parentage." She answered them.

"Who is your friend, I'm afraid I missed the introduction your Professor gave." He said making her giggle.

"Her name is Rowena, she and her family actually used to live here in the village until Voldemort killed them." She answered making them gasp. "She is the last Potter alive." she continued. "And a great friend." She said smiling fondly at the thought of her friend.

"She made such an advanced potion?" her father asked frowning.

"She really is a genius in Potions, the best in our year and always reads ahead in that class." She said smiling brightly and making her parents blink.

Soon conversation continued, Hermione found that her little brother's name was Christopher while her name before she was adopted had been Selenity. An hour soon past and both her Professor and Rowena had return. When she had seen Rowena's shivering body she had run over and hugged the girl gasping at how cold she was.

"Rowena you are freezing." She whispered horrified.

"It isn't very worm outside." She whispered absorbing all the heat she could from Hermione.

Suddenly a blanket fell over her shoulders and Rowena looked up to see Hermione's birthmother smiling at her. She smiled back in thanks and cuddled into the blanket for more warmth.

"It is a very cold night tonight." She said leading them all to the sofa where Rowena and Hermione cuddled to each other.

"Yes it is." Professor Snape said sighing.

…

The day after Halloween did not shine like everybody hoped, no the storm was still blowing and just as strong as ever. Both girls had been told about the troll attack but were happy to find that the troll had not hurt a single student. Nobody knew how the troll had gotten into the school and some were actually quite worried. The cancellation of classes for the day had lead to Hermione and Rowena telling everybody about their own nights. Apart from that the day had been normal and relaxing.

As night fell Rowena was about to go to bed when suddenly something made her heart jump. Sitting up her eyes glowed a bright silver and suddenly her clothe had changed and she was now wearing a black cloak that covered her entire form.

…

Walking through the storm Rowena made her way to a small village she didn't recognize. From there she arrived at a small house and walked in to see a young woman giving birth. Her eyes filled with sorrow as she felt the life that would have been born came to an end making the woman scream in despair. Thanking her powers, she walked over and bent over the stillborn baby until she felt something in its soul. It was fighting. It wanted to stay. Smiling softly she felt that the child's time was not yet and gave it some help in surviving. Suddenly a wail from the baby was heard making the woman stop her screams and everybody watch as the baby kicked and screamed.

"Good luck little angel, your chance to shine has arrived." She whispered touching the baby's forehead and then stood. Looking back at the happy mother, she walked out of the house and back into the storm.

Arriving back at Hogwarts it was to see Ron stand in her room also dressed in his robs.

"She lived?" he asked her making her smile.

"She lived, she fought and lived." she answered letting her robs disappear and returned to bed as Ron disappeared back to his room and also fell asleep.

That night Rowena slept with dreams of smiling, laughing children as they ran around playing with each other. It was not often that she met a soul that fought against death and one and it certainly was not often that she found a newly born baby with no real attachment to the world fight.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

No sooner had October finish then November had. All students were exited as December meant Christmas vacations. Hermione had received an answer from her adoptive parents. They hadn't been very happy about it but they had let Hermione do it since she really wanted to go. Ron had sent a letter to his own father and was currently waiting for a reply with everybody else in the common room. Hermione was currently resting on the sofa with her head on Draco's lap as he read a book. Ron was sleeping softly with Daphne's head also on his lap while Blaise was laying down in front of the fire with Rowena's head on his chest. This was the site that met the Head of Slytheirn when he walked into the common room. Shaking his head he walked over to the red headed Slytherin and handed a letter to him.

"Mr. Weasley your father wrote you a letter." He said waking Ron who smiled at him in thanks.

After Ron took the letter he left and Ron opened it.

_Dear Ron, _

_I am happy to hear that you are doing well, not only in your studies but with your friends as well. Of course I will let you go to the Zabini's Christmas ball. It will be a good thing for you and perhaps then you won't be pulled down completely because you are a Weasley. I know what you might be thinking Ron, but sometimes being a Weasley will hurt your life but because you have made such great friends it will help now. I give you my best wishes and write soon. _

_Love your father_

Smiling brightly he handed the letter to everybody who cheered.

"This is perfect Ron, now we will all be together for Christmas!" Daphne said hugging Ron who blushed brightly.

"Great I'll tell my mom and dad in my next letter." Blaise said smiling brightly.

...

Soon after that Christmas vacation came and they were all packed and ready to go. Dragging their trunks behind them, they started to make their way to the train as a group. Ron saw a glimpse of his brothers looking at him in shock but ignored them. This was a Christmas vacation that he was going to have with his friends. He didn't care what happened as long as he was with them. Finally they found a compartment and put there things in then jumped in shivering slightly.

"It is a very cold day today." Hermione said rubbing her body with her hands trying to get worm.

"I agree hopefully the train's heat will worm us soon." Draco said shivering slightly.

Soon enough the train started to move and then they were going past the country side. The train heat did heat them up and before they knew it they were relaxing and talking to each other happily.

"We will be going to Diagon alley for your dress robs since you need some." Blaise said and this made Ron pale.

"Ron, don't worry you and Hermione need to speak with the Goblins and the wand maker anyway." Rowena said making everybody blink.

"Why do you have to do that?" Daphne asked.

"Oh just a few things we need to see plus Ron's wand is not really good for him." Rowena said smiling brightly.

"Ok." They all said accepting the excuse and making the other three sigh inside their heads.

As the train ride passed the group of six all staid together chatting and playing cards. When they finally arrived at King's cross they all got off the train. Blaise looked around for his parents and finally found them waiting with Mrs. Malfoy not far from them. Yet the three parents' didn't seem to notice them at all.

Rowena looked at the three parents and smiled softly. Mrs. Zabini had beautiful black hair that went down her back in soft waves while her skin was a tanned color. She had beautiful chocolate blue eyes and wore a set of emerald robs. Mr. Zabini had short well groomed black hair and had dark skin like his son. He had dark almost black eyes and wore a set of black robs. Mrs. Malfoy was the complete opposite of Mrs. Zabini she had pale skin and long blond hair that was pulled into a bun. Her eyes were silver like her son's but she also wore an emerald rob but with a fur coat on top of it. Going over to the three adults they were soon spotted and given bright smiles.

"Draco dear!" Mrs. Malfoy shouted running over to her son and hugging him. "It has been far to long my word you have grown." She said brightly looking him over.

"It's good to see you as well mother." Draco said softly all the while smiling up at his mother.

"Blaise!" Mrs. Zabini squealed running to her son and hugging him. "Oh you have grown so very mush." She said looking at him from arms length.

"Mom I would like you to meet my friends." Blaise said after hugging his mother.

"Of course, of course." Mrs. Zabini agreed as her husband came up behind her and Mrs. Malfoy let go of her son.

"This is Daphne Greengrass." Blaise started.

"It is a pleasure meeting you all." Daphne said with a curtsy.

"This is Hermione Granger." He continued

"I am honoured to make your acquaintance." Hermione said with a curtsy.

"Ronald Weasley." He said pointing to Ron who bowed.

"Nice to meet you." He said softly.

"Draco Malfoy." Blaise said.

"I'm honoured to meet you Mrs. Zabini, Mr. Zabini." Draco said.

"And finally Rowena Potter." Blaise finished with his arm extended to Rowena.

"Thank you for inviting us into your home Mr. And Mrs. Zabini, also very nice to meet you Mrs. Malfoy." She said with a curtsy.

"You are all so very polite and its a pleasure to meet you all." Mrs. Zabini said brightly her smile bright as she looked at them all.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all as well, Draco has spoken quite highly of you all." Mrs. Malfoy said smiling.

"Yes, Blaise always speaks of you when he sends letters." Mr. Zabini said grinning.

After a few more pleasantries they all made their way, by Portkey, to the Zabini mansion. When they arrived Rowena was amazed. It was just so beautiful. The house itself was made of white stone with many windows and even some balconies. The front gardens were amazing with a beautiful fountain. She couldn't what to see the rest of the place.

"It's so beautiful." She whispered making Mrs. Zabini smile.

"Thank you Miss Potter." she said.

"Oh please Mrs. Zabini call me Rowena." she said blushing and making the woman smile.

"Very well Rowena, I am glade to hear that you found our home so beautiful." She said.

"I have never seen anything like it before." Rowena said truthfully.

"This way." Mr. Zabini said leading them towards the mansion. Once inside Rowena was amazed again.

The Entrance hall was amazing. The floor was white marble with a grand stair case that split in the center to go to the right and to the left. The windows were large and had white curtains around them all while the walls were a soft blue. Their was a diamond chandelier hanging from the ceiling and two hallways that lead out of the entrance hall and to the rest of the house.

"Please girls fallow me boy's will fallow my husband, we will lead you to your rooms." Mrs. Zabini said smiling.

Hermione, Daphne Rowena, and Narsissia fallowed Mrs. Zabini up the right stairs while Ron, Draco and Blaise fallowed Mr. Zabini up the left stairs.

Arriving on the second level they went into a hall to find doors lining it. The first room was Mrs. Malfoy's and was fit for her perfectly. The floor was white marble while the walls were a soft blue the bed was large and had white and blue bedding. Their was a vanity and a on-suit bathroom. The next room they visited was Daphne's. This room was darker in colour and fit for a Slytherin. The walls were a nice green with the ground being nice dark stone. The bed was large and had silver and green bedding. Their was a vanity and an on-suit bathroom as well. After Daphne's it was Hermione's. Hers was in dark blue's with a dark almost black floor. Their was a big bed with blue bedding and a vanity with an on-suit. Finally it was Rowena's. Her room was brilliant in her mind. It had dark purple walls with dark brown tiles that were made to look like hardwood. The bed was hug with bronze and purple bedding while a vanity was against a wall. Their was also an on-suit bathroom.

"This is amazing Mrs. Zabini you and your husband have great taste." Rowena said brightly, making Mrs. Zabini smile.

"Why thank you Rowena. I'm very glade you liked it. Zabini said you like purple so we decided to give you this room." she said.

"It's amazing, my room at the Dusley's is not even haft this size not talking about my first room." She whispered but Mrs. Zabini heard her.

"What do you mean child?" she asked, if her room was not even haft this size then it must have been small.

"My room at Privet drive is probably five times smaller then this one." She said making Mrs. Zabini wounder what kind of house this child lived in. "Thank you Mrs. Zabini for having me here." Rowena said softly.

"We are very happy to have you, Blaise seemed to speak of you the most in his letters. I suppose we were very exited to meet the amazing Rowena Potter." she said smiling and making Rowena blush. "Why don't you settle in my dear." she said makign Rowena smile. "Perhaps take a bath and relax I find long bubble baths to be very relaxing." she told her then left the room.

Looking around the room Rowena decided to do just that. Going to the bathroom she gasped as she looked inside. The bath was huge! Shaking her head she ran over and started to poor a bath adding beautiful sented bubble's to the mix. After that she went back to her room and undressed before grabbing some clothes and running back to the bathroom. From their she turned the water and stuff off before getting into the tub.

"Oh my god!" She moaned. "This feels absolutely amazing." she whispered before losing herself in the warmth of the bath.

An hour latter she got out and dried of before drying her hair and getting dressed in a nice short sleeved v neck purple dress with a silver belt and a pair of nice heeled silver shoes to go with it. She left her hair and added her necklace around her neck.

Suddenly a knock at her door had her turning around.

"Come in." She said softly.

When the door open she was not expecting Blaise to walk in looking very nice in black slacks and a green dress shirt. When he spotted her he smiled brightly.

"You look amazing." he said.

"I didn't know what to wear so I went slightly classy." She said softly.

"That's perfect." He said grinning. "I'm here to lead you to dinner." He told her making her smile.

"Thanks." she said accepting his now outstretched hand.

Going she watched were they were going and finally arrived into the dinning room. When they walked in Mrs. Zabini smiled in approval. It was nice seeing her son talking and amusing himself like he was now. By the looks of it her husband was happy about it as well.

Diner was a very nice affair, it was nice seeing children act so polite yet like the children they were. She watched as her son talked with Rowena most of the time. Telling her about Zabini Mansion. Rowena seemed to love hearing stories about the place and listened quite intently.

"Blaise seems quite happy." Her husband whispered into her ear.

"I agree, Rowena Potter has caused this change in him. The girl is charming, funny and quiet intelligent if Blaise is to be believed." She told her husband.

"Yes I think our son likes her." he said chuckling softly.

"I think so as well." she agreed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A few days after arriving at Zibini Mansion the group of adults were amazed with how much their children had changed. Mrs. And Mr. Greengrass had arrived the day after the children and were very shocked when they saw their daughter laughing with her friends. Now though it was time for Diagon Alley to get their dress robs. Everybody was gathered in front of the fireplace. Finally everybody disappeared through the fire arriving strait in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Alright Children groups of three." Mrs. Zabini said.

"We have to go to Gringotts so we will be group." Hermione said, indicating Ron and Rowena.

"We just need dress robs." Daphne said motioning to Draco and Blaise.

"Alright then hurry along you lot." Mrs. Greengrass said smiling and in no time the two groups of three were gone.

Arriving at Gringotts they were welcomed by goblins and lead to Gemnuck. Once in his office they all sat down and smiled.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Gemnuck." Rowena said brightly causing the Goblin to smile.

"It is a pleasure to see you as well Rowena." he said shaking her hand. "Now onto Business my name is Gemnuck and I am Head of Gringotts."

"Pleasure to meet you sir, my name is Hermione Granger by adoption and Selenity Roselyn at birth." Hermione said softly.

"Very nice to meet you my names Ronald Weasley." Ron said, smiling.

"Nice to meet you both." He said pulling a crystal basin out with a dagger. "If you both wouldn't mind doing a small test it will answer many of our questions." the Goblin said.

"Of course not sir." Hermione said brightly.

"All you have to do is cut your finger and let seven drops of blood fall into the basin." He said handing the dagger to her.

Hermione took it into her slime hand and smiled as she felt it's cool diamon handle against her soft skin. Gently she cut her figner and let seven drops of her blood fall into the bowl. The blood though seemed to be mush darker then it was supposed to be.

The Goblin dragged a finger through the blood and then over a piece of thick parchment. He said a few words in another language and then words started to appear.

_Hermione Jane Granger by adoption _

_Selenity Roselyn by birth_

_Daughter of Olivia Roselyn and Tomas O'Bryan by birth_

_Daughter of Cristopher Granger and Jane Granger nee O'Neil_

_Godparents, Alexandra O'Bryan and Crystopher Storm_

_Goddess of Dreams _

Next was Ron.

_Ronald Bilius Weasley_

_Son of Arthur Alexander Weasley and Molly Samantha Weasley nee Prewett_

_Godparents, Gideon Prewett and Muriel Prewett_

_Guardian of the Door of Death_

"Well now that confirms many things such as your titles as Guardians." Gemnuck said brightly. "Now let us see if their are vaults assigned to you."

Getting to his feet he made his way to a bookshelf were he took a book and returned. He then placed it onto the table and gave them a quill.

"This is a Blood Quill all you have to do is sigh your names into the book. It will sting a bit because it uses the users blood but it will have it's purpose." Gemnuck explained.

Ron was the first to go. After sighing his name the goblin turned the book around to face him and nodded to himself.

"You are quite lucky Mr. Weasley your godfather Gideon Prewett left you his vault. Also their is another vault left to you by a very old member of your family. One Damien Weasley who seemed to be a seer. He gave you his own vaults." the Goblin said softly.

Then in a swift movement he placed his hand over the basin and whispered a few words. Then handed a three keys to Ron who accepted them gratefully.

"Thank you." Ron said.

"They is not much money in those vaults it seems though that most of the contents are magical objects and such." Gemnuck informed him.

Next was Hermione who scribed her name down, her birth name and then the goblin turned the book back to him and hummed.

"Very nice Miss Roselyn." he said making Hermione blush. "You have a few vaults the trust vault from your birth parents being one of them. They wrote us a letter saying that it was yours." He said. "Then you have a few other vaults that were given to you by other members of the Roselyn family, your grandmother for starters. Although there is mostly objects in that vault." Gemnuck said making Hermion gap.

Doing as he did the last time Gemnuck made a set of keys and handed them to Hermione who accepted them.

"Now I have the honour of handing these to you both." Gemnuck said, taking two keys from his desk and sliding them over to both Ron and Hermione.

Gently they took them and looked them over. They were different then the other keys, made of white crystal and yellow gold. The top of the key had their symbols on them, a hourglass and a fairy.

"This are the keys to your Guardian vaults." Gemnuck took them. "You can't lose them because they can never be a second one made until the next guardian is found." He told them.

"Thank you." they said.

"Now onto other busyness Rowena, we did a full check of all your vaults and found nothing missing. Everything is doing very well." He said.

"Thank you Gemnuck." she said brightly.

"I suppose you three must get to a vault for some money I shall call a Goblin to bring you down their." Gemnuck told them then summoned a goblin.

Leaving the office the group were brought to their Guardian vaults. First was Hermione's that had the fairy painted onto the door. Gently she placed the key into the keyhole and watched as the door opened. Walking in she was amazed by the sight. Their were all kinds of things in the room from gowns and jewellery to books and money. Going around they room Hermione found a gown that would fit her perfectly for this ball. Gently she gathered it and placed it into a bag with some accessories that she thought would go very well with it. She then gathered some money then she left the vault. All she would need would be a pair of shoes.

The next vault was Ron's with the Hourglass panted onto it. Gently placing the key into the Keyhole he watched as the door unlocked and then walked in. The place was a little darker then Hermione's probably because of what Guardian he was. Still he contained just like Hermione, clothes, books, money and everything else. Swiftly he started to look around and with a start found a set of dress robs that would be brilliant for the winter party. Taking it with some dragon hid boots he found in his size, with some money, he then left the vault.

Next was Rowena. When they arrived at the vault they say that the butterfly was painted onto it yet the wings were wrapped around the body like a cocoon. Gently Rowena placed the key into the keyhole and then turned it. With a gasp the butterflies wings spread out and the door opened. Walking in Rowena was amazed by the sight. The place was dark like a cave but small little lights floated around. Gently she gathered on in her hand and started to walk around. Like Hermione and Ron's vault the place was filled with clothes, books, jewellery and money but hers also had weapons, and other things like Potion supplies. Going to the clothes section she looked through it and finally found a gown that would fit the Winter dance perfectly. She also found a pair of shoes to go with it and they fit. Slowly she went to the jewellery section and looked around. After gathering a few pieces and some money she left her vault.

Leaving Gringotts they went to find Hermione some shoes then went to Ollivanders. Once inside though a box flew their way only to stop and hover in front of Ron.

"Oh my, Oh my, I do apologies sometimes the wand just loves it's owner." Said Ollivander but once he saw them he brightened even more. "Ah so you have brought the third owner of the crystal wand." He said smiling.

"Yes, as Hermione already has hers Ron is the only one with out." Rowena said brightly.

"Well why don't you have a look my boy." the man said making Ron gulp.

Gently he took the box and opened it inside was a beautiful ruby wand with a gold ring around were the handle would be.

"Ah the Ruby wand, wing of a black angel with tears of a unicorn. Perfect combination." The Wand making said.

Waiving it around softly he gasped as he felt the power surround him and making him float of the ground slightly. When he finally got back down to the ground he smiled brightly.

"Sir if you wouldn't mind my original wand wasn't really my own." Ron said.

"Oh yes come, come we shall deal with that." Ollivander said.

Ron went forward and soon was trying wands finally he found his wand, it was Holly wood with tears of a unicorn and feather of a blood griffin.

After paying for the wand they left the shop and started to look around. They ended up going into the book store and got a few books then started to look for Christmas gifts. After that they met up with the adults of the group and waited for Draco, Blaise and Daphne. Once they arrived they left through the fire place and returned to Zabini mansion. Going to their rooms they each tried their outfits on to find that they fit perfectly. Then they hid them and gathered in the siting room were Blaise, Daphne and Draco were.

Hours latter the adults walked into the room and froze at what they saw. Draco was sound asleep on the sofa with Hermione curled to his side. Ron was also asleep but on the rug with Daphne almost on him and Blaise was asleep on the chair with Rowena siting on his lap head lining against his chest while Blaise had his arms around her waist, sound asleep. It was the perfect sight and they took a picture grinning. After that they each gathered a child and brought them to their room.

As Mrs. Zabini placed Rowena into her bed she smiled softly. This little girl was far more different then any Potter she ever met. Not at all like her father had been during his school days, she was more like her mother.

Gently she tucked her in and kissed her forehead softly before leaving the room.

...

Rowena looked around and smiled to herself. She was in her world. Turning around she gasped as she saw four people this time, none being her parents. They were all older then her parents but she recognized them immediate as her parent's parents, meaning they were her grandparents. It was obvious that Potter men loved red heads because her grandmother had red hair combined with beautiful honey coloured eyes. Beside her was her grandfather who had messy black hair and blue eyes. Then on her mothers side was her grandmother with beautiful dark brown hair and soft green eyes while her grandfather had short dark red hair and emerald green eyes.

"Hello their dear." Her paternal grandmother said. "Do you know where we are?" she asked.

"Yes I do, this is the my world, the world of Souls. I as the Guardian of Souls am responsible for it." She said.

"You are a Guardian?" Her paternal grandfather asked shocked.

"Yes." She said simply.

"My apologies but we do not understand this." Her mothers mother said.

"It is alright Mrs. Evens after all you and your husband our muggles while Mr. And Mrs. Potter are magical like myself." She said.

"Are the both of you Lily Evens parents?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"Why yes you must be James Potter's parents." Mr. Evens said brightly.

"Yes we are but what I do not understand is why we were brought here." Mr. Potter said.

"I can explain, I suppose this world decided that it wanted me to meet you." Rowena said softly. "Let me introduce myself, my name is Rowena, Rowena Potter I am the daughter of James Potter, your son and Lily Potter nee Evens your daughter." She said with a curtsy.

"Lily married!" Shouted Mrs. Evens shocked.

"Yes I take it that the four of you were not alive when they did so." she said sadly.

"No we weren't." Mr. Evens said.

Thinking about it Rowena smiled and closed her eyes suddenly two moans were herd and she looked to see her parents on the ground. Giggling slightly she helped them up and instantly was put into a iron tight huge. A collection of gasp made them loose their grasp and turn around. Still they froze when they saw the four others in the room.

"Mom, dad, your parents." she said simply.

"Mom, dad?" Lily whispered shocked.

"Lily?" The Evens whispered together.

"Dad, mom?" James whispered fear in his eyes.

"James!" Shouted Mrs. Potter while Mr. Potter just smiled at his son with pride in his eyes.

Suddenly the group hugged and Rowena stepped back so that they could talk together. Gently she walked over to the fireplace and looked into it until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she found her father's father standing behind her.

"So child you're my granddaughter." he said looking her over. "Well my names Harold Potter it's a pleasure to meet you."He said brightly.

"Rowena Potter nice to meet you to sir." She said.

"Now none of that call me Grandpa now tell me what house are you in?" he asked making her laugh nervously.

"I'm a Slytherin sir." She said making him blink.

"I don't think that's ever happened with a Potter but all's well. How is the House of Snakes?" he asked.

"Well considering I do not stay in its common room it's not bad. I was originally meant for the fifth house but it was sealed so we couldn't go. Best place was Slytherin." She said.

"Really now you just taught me something." He said laughing softly. "I never knew there was a fifth house at Hogwarts." he said making her grin.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Christmas eve soon arrived and that night was the Zibini Christmas ball. They were all quiet busy getting things together. Mrs. Malfoy had taken onto herself to teach Hermione, Rowena and Ron proper etiquette and other such things for the ball. After those lessons Rowena had volunteered to help to the happiness of Mrs. Zibini. After that though they were all sent to their room's to get ready.

...

Rowena looked at herself in the mirror. She was nervous because this would be her first ball and she had never danced before. Suddenly their was a knock at her door and she turned in shock.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Its me Blaise you ready?" He asked.

"Just minute." she cried picking up her mask, after all it was a masked ball, and putting it on. Finally ready she went the door and opened it. She had to hold back her gasp as she saw Blaise dressed in beautiful black dress robs that had a silver trim. He wore a silver mask to go with it. He looked amazing.

...

Blaise was nervous he had been ordered to look after Rowena during the ball. He didn't mind but he really hoped she didn't. When the door to her room opened though he was not expecting what he saw. She looked breath taking.

She was wearing a beautiful wine red fit and flare design dress with taffeta ruched done throughout the entire slim silhouette. It also had floral embellishments adorning the one shouldered designs and accented the fitted skirt. Her black hair was done in soft ringlets down her back some covering her shoulders while around her neck was a simple pearl necklace. Her mask was gold and elegant looking as if it was thousands of years old.

He just couldn't believe that this was Rowena Potter. She was so beautiful it was amazing.

...

"How do I look Blaise?" she asked making him gulp.

"You look amazing Row." He said smiling then extended his hand to her making her giggle.

Softly she placed her hand in his and he noticed that her fingers were manicured then he started to lead her to the ball room. Once they entered it though everybody turned to them and whispered started to fill the hall. She kept a smile on her face as Blaise lead her down the stairs were Mrs. Zibini was waiting. She looked amassing in her beautiful blue form fitting mermaid gown and golden mask.

"Rowena dear you look beautiful." She said making Rowena smile.

"Thank you Mrs. Zibini you look amazing." she said making the woman laugh.

"My dear child I personally think you surpassed me in looks." The woman said smiling and making Rowena blush. "I do hope you enjoy your night dear." She said then left leaving her with Blaise.

"Want to dance?" he asked her making her blush.

"I don't know how." She said softly.

"Then I'll teach you." He said leading her to the dance floor were people were dancing.

Soon enough they were dancing and she was happy to note that dancing came naturally to her. All night she and Blaise danced while Mrs. Zibini watched. It was an amazing sight watching her son dance with the heir to the Potter family. Rowena looked amazing dancing with her son and they both seemed to be really happy. She looked and found Hermione and Draco dancing, Hermione having her head on Draco's chest with Ron and Daphne dancing not far in the same position. When she turned her attention back to her son and Rowena she found Rowena resting against Blaise's chest.

"They look amazing together." Her husband whispered.

"They all do. Look at them, the six little Slytherins are quite a sight." She answered resting against her own husband.

"Severus will have to keep on eye on them." He said laughing and making her laugh.

"Yes just wait until they grow older that man will have a heart attack." She said giggling softly.

"Now my lady care to dance?" He asked.

"I would be glade to." She answered and then they were on the dance floor dancing.

...

As they night went on Blaise and Rowena finally took a break from dancing and went to the balcony were they relaxed. Rowena looked out over the grounds. A smile forming on her face as she looked out at the beauty.

"You really are lucky." She whispered. "Looking at this beautiful sight everyday during the summer is an amazing thing." She said laughing softly.

"It is beautiful." he said walking up behind her.

Both just looked out over the fields for a few more minutes until Blaise took her hand into his own and started to twirl her around the balcony making her laugh.

"You like to dance don't you?" she asked him smiling.

"I like to dance with you." He said truthfully and making her blush.

"I like dancing with you to Blaise." She whispered.

It was the early morning hours when Mrs. And Mr. Zibini found Blaise and Rowena siting outside on the balcony blankets over them both as they rested against the padded rocking bench. Rowena was curled up against Blaise head on his shoulder with Blaise's arm around her waist. Her feet were on the bench and her golden shoes were on the ground.

"Is it just me or do we find them asleep like this most of the time?" Mr. Zibini asked his wife making her laugh.

"Yes I think you're right." Mrs. Zibini said then smiled.

They took out a camera and took a picture. They were such a beautiful sight.

Gently they each took one and lead them to their rooms.

Mrs. Zibini changed Rowena with a waive of her wand and then covered the girl up, with a soft kiss to the forehead she left the room.

...

Christmas day brought bright and cheerful smiles as the children woke up. But as the adults looked around they noticed Blaise and Rowena missing. Suddenly both of them ran into the room giggling and laughing.

"Well good-morning the both of you." Mrs. Malfoy said brightly.

"Good-morning everybody." Rowena said just as bright.

"Why don't you two sit down, we should eat before we open our gifts." Mr. Zibini said handing over to plates of french toast with fruit over to them.

"Of course." Blaise said brightly.

Sitting down both started to eat while talking with their friends about last night. When they were all done though the all went to the siting room were all the presents were. Mr. Zibini went to the chair beside the tree and sat down. He would be giving out the gifts. Once everybody was sited he started.

Rowena looked down at the gift on her lap. She had never expected having a gift after all she normally didn't have any at the Dusley's. Shaking her head she gently pulled the beautiful paper away and gasped when she saw a beautiful cloak. It was long so it would last her a few years. It seemed to be made of a soft material and had a purple liner. She found that it came from Mrs. Malfoy.

"Thank you." She whispered softly tears falling from her eyes softly.

"Why you crying Row?" Blaise asked worried.

"It's nothing I just never really had a Christmas before." She said whipping the tears away. As she did that though she didn't noticed the sad looks the adults gave each other.

As presents continued Rowena was really shocked. In all her life she had never expected to receive so many gifts. From Mrs. Zibini she got a beautiful butterfly jewellery box while Mr. Zibini had given her a box of her favourite chocolate. While the Greengrass family gave her a set of amazing sounding books on Potions. Hermione gave her a Ritual book while Ron got her a set of Ritual knives. Daphne gave her a nice purple bathrobe while Draco gave her a notebook that was made form black leather and thick parchment. With it was a set of beautiful quills and a set of ink bottles in all the colours she would want even Gold, silver and bronze. Then it was Blaise, he gave her to his mother's shock a stuffed animal. It was a large white rabbit with long ears and a purple bow. At the sight she squealed and hugged it to her making Blaise grin.

"I knew you would like it." He said grinning and making her laugh.

"Thank you so much Blaise." She said brightly.

"Alright you lot why don't you go put your things away." Mrs. Zibini said.

With energy the adults knew all to well the child gathered their things and left for their rooms leaving the adults on their own.

"Unbelievable that girl." Mr. Zibini said shaking his head. "I wounder what she met by her first real Christmas?" he asked.

"I don't know but did you see her face when my gift was placed on her lap it was as if she wasn't expecting ever getting a gift." Mrs. Malfoy said softly.

"I know and to be so happy about a stuffed animal it was as if she never had any before." Mrs. Greengrass said whipping a tear from her eyes.

"You know all this sighs are pointing to one thing." Mr. Zibini said.

"No that girl is to kind heart-ed nobody could ever hurt her." Mrs. Zibini cried shaking her head. "Who would ever hurt her?" she whispered.

"Still love it is a possibility." He said hugging his wife to him.

"Well if they did hurt her let's make this the best holiday she has ever had." Mrs. Greengrass said.

"I agree." Mrs. Malfoy said smiling.

"Do you think she would spend the Summer with us?" Mrs. Zibini asked her husband with hope in her eyes. You could tell that she had gotten quite attached to the young Potter heir.

"I don't know we can have Blaise asked her though." he said soothingly.

...

Arriving in her room she gently placed all her things away while keeping her bunny out. She went to her balcony and looked out over the fields. She really did love this place. It was amazingly beautiful and so quiet. Going she made her way through the mansion and arrived in a music room. Looking around she found that nobody was around. Going to the piano she placed her stuffed rabbit beside her before she put her finger on the key's and started to play gently. She remembered all the lesson's at her primary school when the music teacher used to focus on her most of the time. It was an amazing feeling just sitting their and playing the beautiful piano she finally closed her eyes and just played pushing all sounds out of her mind. After a while she stopped and left the room not noticing that Blaise had been watching her.

...

The day they would be returning to Hogwarts was a tearful one. Nobody wanted to leave Zibini mansion but still they had to and so it was with hugs and kisses that the six Slytherin's got onto the train. Rowena had been shocked when Mrs. Zibini had hugged her and kissed her forehead while Mr. Zibini had placed a hand on her head and given her a kind smile.

Now siting on the train looking at the country side went by she let her mind relax and think about school. Things were going well in her mind. Classes were great although some of the teachers could have made an effort to not actually hate Slytherin's their was no reason on top of that, the hate drove most people away from the light. Sometimes she wondered how her Professor's were dumber then flies with some things.

"Hey Row want to play exploding snap?" Ron asked.

"Sure thing." She said brightly, joining them.

* * *

I know, I know not to long but still I wanted to end it their for now. I put the bunny in their because Rowena being a young girl with no childhood really I thought she might have liked it.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Being back at Hogwarts was actually weird. Rowena had gotten used to being at Zabini Mansion but she supposed that it was because of it's calming and friendly nature. Classes had started and they were going well. As well as could be since they were in Slytherin. Rowena had placed her most treasured gift on her bed the minute she had arrived at Hogwarts. The white bunny rabbit was, in her heart the best gift in the world.

Currently the six friends were sitting in their sitting room talking to each other. Hermione was listening into Draco's side, while Daphne was curled up beside Ron with her head on his lap. Rowena had her own head laying on Blaise's lap but seemed to be falling asleep as Blaise was running his fingers through her hair. Suddenly footsteps could be heard yet none of them moved from their position, Rowena didn't even seem to notice since her eyes were barely open. Then the footsteps stopped and they all looked up to see Professor Snape looking at them with a frown.

"Hello Professor." Hermione said.

"Hello to you all, I came to give you, Mr. Weasley, a letter and package from you father." He said making Ron grin as he accepted the letter and package.

"Thank you Professor." he said brightly.

"You're welcome Mr. Weasley." he said then left.

Looking down at the package on his lap, Ron wondered what it could possibly be. The package itself was wrapped in brown packaging paper and tied together with a tan rope. The letter itself was held onto the package by the strings and Ron took that of and opened it.

_Dear Ron,_

_ Hey son, I hope you're doing good. How did it go at the Zabini house? I hope you were on your best behavior but you have to tell me all about your stay with them. I'm really glade you have such amazing friends Ron. I had been worried that you would not have friends because well your a Weasley and a Slytherin. Now onto another note, if you didn't notice, this year you did not receive a gift from your mother. I am not at all happy with your mother but I hope you accept this as your birthday gift. It used to belong to my father and his father before him. It's really a big part of our family and I wanted you to have it. I know you are probably not happy that it's a pass on but I hope you tesure it as much as I and my father did even thought I don't really play it. I wish you a belated Merry Christmas son and don't forget I love you. I hope your friends are doing well and do write soon. Your the only one that does actually write about his day. _

_Love, _

_your father_

Smiling as he read the letter, Ron shook his head as he had noticed the absence of a jumper but he had ignored it. Ginny had sent him a gift, a large box of chocolate frogs.

"Come on Ron open your gift!" Hermione squealed making Ron laugh and nod his head. Gently he put the letter aside and looked down at the gift. Swiftly he pulled the string of letting the brown paper fall away. What was revealed shocked everybody in the room but mostly Ron. It was a beautiful chest set and clearly was heavy so they all assumed that the thing had a feather light charm on it. The board itself was as a combination of dark red wood with dark brown almost black wood. The thick boarder itself was the dark blackish wood while a small boarder on the side was the red wood. In the centre of the board was the Weasley family crest.

"Bloody hell he actually gave this to me. But it was meant to have it as he's the eldest." Ron whispered while looking at the board in shock. "Mum is going to thrown a fit."

"It's really beautiful Ron." Hermione said while looking at the board in wounder.

"Its one of the Weasley heirlooms." Draco said softly making Ron look up at him in shock. "I know the most well known Family Heirlooms. That one is one of most well known seeing as it's really old. It's a really beautiful piece of work and hasn't been seen in many, many years."

...

Rowena was sitting in Transfiguration class and was board out of her mind. She was looking at the bookshelf beside her and let a sigh leave her lips. She had already perfected the spell they had learned only five minutes ago and really her mind was wondering all over the place trying to find something for her to do. Finally she came to a conclusion she needed to do something or she would go insane and since McGonagall was so busy with her little Gryffindors she decided to play around with Transfiguration.

Swiftly she took out a few broken quills from her book bag and put them on the table. Taking her wand out she thought back to her extra studying she had done with the founders, Rowena especially. Nodding to herself she started to transfigure the objects. As she was so concentrated she didn't notice McGonagall looking at her in confusion. Stills he did not bother the young Potter girl.

Working hard on her small little project, Rowena did not notice how others were looking at her curiously or their teacher frowning each time she did a spell. When she finally finished she smiled brightly and look down at the small object in her hand. It was a small sphere of clear glass with a smaller sphere of blue glass en-bedded into the centre. Around the entire thing was little runs that were carved into the glass. Then there was a small beautiful design of silver all over it. Gently Rowena concentrated on fire, making sure that it wasn't hot at all and made it burn inside the small ball. Suddenly blue fire appeared inside and the orb started to glow softly.

"Miss Potter care to explain why you chose to make this object." Came the voice of one Minerva McGonagall making Rowena look up at her.

"Well you see Professor I already did your spell and so I was board. I decided that doing something was better then not doing anything." Rowena answered making the woman nod slightly.

"Very good idea then Miss Potter also ten points to Slytherin for doing something educational and another for the very good work." She said then walked away leaving Rowena to stair at her back in shock. That had never ever happened before.

When the bell rang signalling the end of class, Rowena swiftly gathered her things along with her sphere and left the room with the others. Like always Ron and Hermione were beside her and they were talking to each other about what happened in class. Neither of them could actually wrap there minds around the thought that McGonagall had given a Slytherin points. Snape was probably thinking that the world was ending because Slytherin house really had a hard time getting house points.

Suddenly screams could be heard and the three of them turned to see a Troll walking in the halls. Hurriedly they jumped to the side, Rowena pulling another first year with her as Students started to run past them not even caring that they could have trampled them to death. Rowena was fairly shocked when the little girl wrapped her arms around her waist and suddenly she realized that she wasn't a student then another thing popped into her head the hall the students went down was a dead end. Right now they all stood in front of the troll the students all behind them and Rowena wanted to curse her luck.

"What the hell are we going to do." Ron hissed making her groan.

"I don't know but we got a little kid with us so we can't do anything to dangerous." Hermione hissed back then they noticed the Troll coming closer and closer.

"Ron grabbed her and get away from here. Make sure the other students are safe. They went down a dead end." Rowena said while picking the girl up and putting her in Ron's arms. She cried out as Ron started to run of and Rowena say the fear in her eyes as they locked momentarily.

"Mione lets get to work." She said while turning to the Troll.

It was about to hit Mrs. Norris when Rowena sent a overpowered stunner to it making it stumble back slightly. This gave the cat enough time to run towards them and stand beside them.

"Hermione together we can hopefully push it down aim for the legs!" Rowena shouted and together they aimed their wands at the Trolls legs and shouted the stunner spells. Each spell was overpowered and as they collided with the legs of the Troll it stumbled and fell down knowing it's head on the wall and knocking itself out.

Falling to their knees they both relaxed slightly while hugging each other. Mrs. Norris came to them and gently licked their hands making them smile down at her. Suddenly they noticed just how tired they were. The level of their spells had been very hi and considering they had trained early that morning they had used quite a bit of magic. Foot steps could be heard but they didn't notice as they were both slumping forward. Exhaustion taking over.

...

"What the hell were they thinking fighting of a Troll on their own! They are simple children!" Minerva McGonagall shouted causing the Headmaster to sigh.

"Minerva..." he tried but was stopped by the Head of Slytherin.

"Those two girls were protecting everybody that was in that dead end of a hallway. They did something the older years there didn't. Don't even say something Minerva you know there were Seventh years there that could have helped but didn't. No everybody but those two girls along with Ronald Weasley ran off screaming like chickens with their head chopped off. The only reason Ronald Weasley wasn't with them is because Rowena told him to get a little girl away. Your niece!" He hissed making the woman freeze. "Rowena saved your niece Minerva, she would have been trampled to death if Rowena had not pulled her to her and pushed herself against a wall with Ronald and Hermione. Yes what they did was fullish but I see why they did it. They are hero's to those students. They saved their lives because we couldn't get here in time. If the girls wouldn't have knocked it out then not only Mrs Norris but those students would have been severely injured." The man continued making the Head of Gryffindor sit down and burry her face into her hands.

"I know Severus, I know but they are first years. If they would have gotten hurt then I couldn't have forgiven myself. The older Students should have helped, should have stopped them and stood up against the troll themselves but no they ran of scared like little first years. I'm so disappointed in them." She whispered tearfully.

"I will announce to the school what happened today all Head of House will speak with the older students who were there. The fifth to Seventh years should have been able to protect the younger years not just leave three of them in charge." the Headmaster said with a sigh. "On the other hand we also have to figure out how a Troll was able to get into Hogwarts."

"I am going to go check on my students." Professor Snape said then stood and left the room leaving the other teachers alone.

Walking down to the Hospital Wing. Severus Snape let a sigh leave his lips. Today was horrible, a Troll walking into the school of all things and then two first years fighting it off as Seventh and Sixth years all stood back to watch. It was pathetic. Arriving at the Infirmary Snape walked in and found what he wanted. Laying on their beds, Hermione and Rowena both were asleep. Pomfrey was looking down at Rowena worriedly and he walked over to her.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"She woke up but I think she had a nightmare and cried herself to sleep. Severus I'm worried for them. Something happened and it's not helping her heal." Madam Pomfrey said worriedly.

"Of course something happened, she faced of against a troll." Snape sneered making the woman growl.

"Not that you overgrown bat. Something happened after that but I don't know how or what. It's like for the past three hours she was sleeping soundly but then she wakes up with a start and starts sobbing. It couldn't have been the attack because she was whispering about butterflies." Madam Pomfrey whispered making Snape sigh.

"Perhaps you are right Poppy but let us hope that we can help her. The Zabini's have shown interest in taking her in during the summer. I am not letting her return to the Dursley's and I know the Zabini house would be a really good place for her. She doesn't actually have to go back because they never actually adopted or took custody of her. That's why they never got money from Gringotts." The Potion master said making the woman smile brightly.

"Hopefully that helps her. Returning to the Dursley's would do no good, no good at all." the woman said while shaking her head.

"How is Hermoine doing?" he asked.

"Doing well, I found her whimpering a little while ago but it passed. This two girls are very puzzling Severus and I can only presume that Ronald Weasley will be as well. I suppose you're going to be contacting her parents." She said.

"Yes but they can't come to Hogwarts. I will also be contacting her birth parents as they will want to know what happened to their daughter." He said then after a few more minutes he left the Infirmary satisfied that his students were alright.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It was early morning as five people arrived at Hogwarts. Each one looked extremely worried as they ran down the Halls of Hogwarts which only hours ago had been occupied by a Troll. Swiftly they arrived at the Hospital wing and ran in. What they found made them all freeze in their tracks. Standing over the beds were two people. Madam Pomfrey and Severus Snape the Head of Slytherin. When they heard them they both turned.

"Lady and Lord Zabini, Mr. Weasley, Lady and Lord Roselyn." Professor Snape stated formally.

"Severus it is good to see you again. Thank you for informing us of Rowena's injuries." Lady Zibini whispered while walking over to Rowena's side.

The girl lay in her bed, curled up around her pillow a look of great sadness on her face for some reason. That look, Lady Zabini did not like at all. No eleven year old should look so sad.

"Why does she look so sad?" she asked softly.

"We don't know Lady Zabini." Professor Snape answered.

Swiftly Mr. Weasley went over to his son's side and found him sleeping on his back a frown on his young face. Slowly he sat down on a seat and let a sigh leave his lips.

"Thank you for contacting me Severus. Ginny wanted to come but I couldn't bring her." He whispered as he brushed a strand of red hair out of his son's face.

"How on earth did it happen? How did a Troll get into the castle." Lady Roselyn whispered as she pushed a strand of brown hair away from her own daughter's face.

"The Headmaster is looking in on it. I'm afraid we have no clue though." Professor Snape answered with a sigh.

"And these three children were the only ones that decided to fight off the Troll when there were seventh years present. What idiocy is that?" Arthur Weasley growled in anger.

"Trust me every student in Fifth year and above that were there will be told of and given punishments. They could have easily helped defend against the troll but no they screamed like little first years while real first years were fighting of the Troll." Professor Snape sneered and the five adults could clearly see the annoyance in his eyes and face.

...

Gryffindor common room was silent as their Head of House stood beside the fireplace. The only years present where fifth year and above while the others were in their dorms. To say their Head of House looked happy was an understatement. She looked furious.

"I think you all know exactly why I called only you lot here." She started making everybody shiver as they heard the coldness in her voice. "I have never, ever been so disappointed in my house! You, fifth, six and seventh years were almost all present when a Troll appeared in the hallway. I do not even want to hear a single word Mr. Weasley (Percy). Yet not one of you tried to help fight of the troll until we could arrive. No three first years had to do it instead. First years! She screamed furiously making everybody wince and pale even more. "Rowena Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. One who has family in this house while another had family in this house. You are older, you knew more spells then them and yet they had to use an overpowered spell to knock the Troll out while you ran off!"

"Professor Ronald Weasley ran as well!" Somebody shouted.

"Only because Rowena Potter ordered him to take my NIECE with him and get away." She snapped making everybody gulp.

"If my niece wouldn't have been there he would have stayed. Also must I point out that young Ronald was in front of all of you while he should have been in the back with the other first years?" She asked them. It has been decided that house points will be taken completely from every house. Also all of you will be serving detention at one date or another for a full months. Rotations will be done so do not worry." She finished while straitening her back and glaring at them. "Never in all my years as Gryffindor's Head of House have I ever been more disappointed."

With that last phrase stated Professor McGonagall marched towards the entrance. Then she left leaving them all pale.

...

Walking through the halls. Potion Master Severus Snape thought about his snakes. They were almost all in the Slytherin common room, only three being in the Hospital wing. He had ordered them all their about an hour ago and he knew that making them wait would lead to some being extremely nervous or even some just leaving. Finally he arrived at the common room entrance and gave the password. Storming into the common room he found that indeed some were nervous and to his glee some that had left. He supposed that some of his little snakes didn't understand what an order was.

"Flint, Torchlight get the students who went to their dormitories now!" He snapped and with quick nods both disappeared up the stairs. They returned two minutes latter with a group of students. "I will speak with you after this. Not fallowing my orders is not only disrespectful but stupidity as well."

"Yes sir." They all murmured softly.

"Good now there is no words to describe how disappointed I am in my own house. I had thought each and every one of you by now would know how to consider and think something through before acting. You have betrayed the trust that three fellow Slytherins had placed in you. You as older students should have been there to protect and defend your house mates yet what do I find when I arrive on scene. Two of my Slytherins on the ground almost unconscious while another is holding a sobbing child while keeping his wand aimed in the direction of the Troll. Now those three students weren't fifth year, weren't sixth years weren't even seventh year. No they were first year students! Three first years defending a bunch of older students as they coward in a corner." He hissed while inside he was laughing like a maniac at their pale or even green expressions of fear. "It has been decided that every house will lose every house point and that all off you will serve detention for a full month. Trust me every one of you will be having a detention be it with me or another teacher." He snapped then turned

and left the common room, his rob bellowing behind him.

...

In the other two house's the same thing was happening. Each Head of House told their students off for what they did. Now the four houses were down to 0 points. In the infirmary the three Slytherins slept while the Zabini's, Mr. Weasley and the Roselyn's sat beside them. Suddenly all three students woke up making the five adults jump in shock.

"Oh god." Rowena whispered as tears filled her eyes. Suddenly she was crying in her hands making the Zabini's worry.

Softly Lady Zabini sat beside Rowena and pulled her into her embrace. Rowena turned and buried her face into her shoulder while crying. Meanwhile Hermione just sat there with her knees pulled up. Slowly Lady Roselyn sat beside her and put an arm around her shoulder yet the girl didn't look up at all. Ron though was looking at his hands as if answers to what ever could be bothering him was there. Mr. Weasley didn't know what to do as he looked at his son with worry. Finally Rowena calmed down yet she didn't relinquish her hold on Lady Zabini.

"Rowena, Rowena dear answer me please." Lady Zabini whispered while looking down at the girl in her arms. "Please dear, what's wrong?"

"Everything." Rowena whispered but after that she didn't say a word.

Latter when Professor Snape arrived he was shocked to see the three awake but very disturbed by how little they spoke. He wanted them to stay in the Hospital wing but Madam Pomfrey called them in perfect health and so they could leave.

Slowly the trio were left to get dressed and then they left for their common room leaving the adults alone to wounder what an earth happened.

Arriving in their dorm. Rowena, Hermione and Ron went to the library where they found the five founders waiting there. When they say them though they clearly got worried.

"What happened?" Damien asked.

"Why did you not return last night?" Salazar asked.

"A Troll appeared in the hallways while everybody was moving to their next class. Lets just say most of the high years ran of screaming while we staid to fight it. That's why we didn't return last night. As for whats wrong well that's completely different." Hermione whimpered while curling on a sofa. "Last night I say dreams of a small family. The two little girls were six and seven while the boy was five. That night dreams shattered."

"I was at the same house. Five butterflies had formed. The place I was in was horrible looking. Things were covered in blood while bodies lay their motionless. An entire family had been murdered in cold blood." Rowena murmured softly.

"I say it as well as I greeted the souls at my door." Ron whispered.

At those revelations the portraits didn't know what to say. To watch an entire family die at such a young age was horrifying.

"Miss Potter, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley!" came a shout from their Head of House making them all tense then with a boy from Ron and curtsies from Rowena and Hermione they all left the Library and found Professor Snape looking for them.

"Yes Professor?" Ron asked.

"The Headmaster wishes for you three to attend dinner with everybody tonight." He stated firmly.

"Yes sir." they all agreed making the man sigh.

"Whatever happened to you three I hope you know that there are plenty of people that would help you. You are not alone and whatever happened is not just your own burden. We want to help but we can't help if we do not know what it is we are helping you with." He told them then left leaving them alone.

...

As dinner started the Headmaster looked to Slytherin table yet frowned when he did not see Rowena, Ronald or Hermione. Suddenly the doors opened and everybody turned to see the them enter. All of a sudden the students all stood and cheered making the three freeze. After the cheering stopped they went swiftly to Slytherin table. Rowena sat beside Blaise where she rested her head on his shoulder making him frown and wrap an arm around her. Hermione sat beside Draco were she cuddled to his side making him worry as well. Ron sat beside Daphne and took her hand and squeezed it. It was evident that they did not want to be there.

Suddenly McGonagall tapped her glace gaining every-bodies attention as silence fell. The Headmaster then stood.

"Tonight we welcome Rowena Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger back. Now I find that this three students deserve a reward for what they did. Not only did they protect the students but also the niece of one of our own teachers. I gift Slytherin house with five hundred points for Miss Potter, Miss Granger and Mr Weasley, for exceptional bravery. Also they each earn a the award for special services to the school." he stated making Slytherin cheer along with the other houses. Meanwhile Rowena, Ron and Hermione were each blushing furiously.

"Great job Row. You were amazing although you did give me one hell of a heart attack." Blaise whispered into her ear making a ghost of a smile appear on Rowena's lips.

"Yes Herms, I had a Heart Attack when I noticed you weren't with us when we ran off." Draco muttered making Hermione smile up at him.

"I was so worried we had lost our friends. Don't you ever do that again Ronald Weasley." Daphne said making Ron smile.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Rowena lay in her bed, the night was young yet the trio had gone to sleep quiet early. Suddenly she started to twist and turn. Her face turning from peaceful to fear and then to confusion.

Her dream:

Walking through the Halls of Hogwarts, Rowena frowned when she found herself on the third floor hallway, the place that had been banned at the beginning of the year. Suddenly she saw a giant three headed dog then a peaceful melody that caused the dog to go to sleep. Seconds after that she went down a trap door and arrived in a dark and damp hole where she recognized, Devil's snare all around. Before she could do anything a light appeared and the plant moved to let her by. She fell hard on the ground but swiftly stood and looked around she found herself in a room with all sorts of keys flying around.

"Rowena wake up!"

end of dream

Shooting up in her bed, Rowena panted as she looked around. Her eyes were wide with fright but soon her racing heart calmed itself as she realized that she was in her own bed in the dorm. Beside her were her two best friends, each one looking worried.

"Rowena what happened? You look as if you just say Voldemort coming back from the dead." Hermione whispered.

"I need to talk with the founders and fast." She whispered before scurrying out of bed and racing towards the library.

Arriving she looked at the five sleeping founders she was just about to wake them when Hermione and Ron appeared beside her.

"Wake up!" she screamed and with shouts they all did as told.

"Why on earth are you waking us up at such an un-Godly hour Rowena?" Salazar asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Simple I need you help." She said. "Remember when we told you about the third hallway being band?"

"Yes."

"I feel like somebody is going to try an steel whatever it is that's there. We need to stop that person and you guys can help us." She said.

"Well one day I took a stroll. I know where the chamber leads I can make a door appear so that it brings you to the main chamber. But if somebody is there then you will have to fight them on your own." Godric said.

"That's fine we can do it." Ron said.

"Then dress as in your Guardian forms. It will save you many head aches if you hid your identity plus you can use your powers." Helga said.

"Great idea." Hermione agreed and with flashes of light the three were changed. Each wore long black robs with hoods covering their appearance. Yet masks also covered their appearance. Ron was wearing a golden hawk mask while Hermione wore a beautiful white swan. Rowena wore a stunning black raven's mask that blended with her appearance perfectly.

"What I can hide in another way as well." Rowena said then scrunched up her face and turned her hair from its beautiful midnight black to its natural wine red making everybody gasp.

"You're a metamorphosis!" Damien declared in shock.

"Yes I am never said anything because I forgot. Now let's go." She declared.

Suddenly a door opened and with three deep breaths they all entered. When they emerged it was to stand in a stone room deep under Hogwarts. In the center was a large mirror and in front of it was a man they recognized as their Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Suddenly he spun around and they came face to face with him.

"Who are you three?" The man hissed yet neither one of them flinched but Raven did frown.

She felt something in the man, something she hadn't felt before because there were to many people in the room. There should have been four souls not five and two of those souls were in the same area. Suddenly her eyes went wide and with a swift movement a staff appeared in her hands. The staff was long and made of white gold. There were branch like spirals that surrounded two cerulean blue orbs that.

She raised her arm that she held the staff with and with a swipe downwards a gust of magic blue at the man. Suddenly the purple turban he had been wearing blew off but as the man had turned his head to shield himself the three Guardians were able to see the second face sticking out the back of the man's head. With sudden realization as to why her scar would hurt every time she was in this man's presence she took a step back and whispered its name.

"Lord Voldemort."

"Indeed girl, now who are you?" Came a raspy voice.

"None of your business Voldemort." She declared and then both Hermione and Ron were holding staffs as well.

Hermione's staff was tall as well but it was pure yellow gold with strands of pink gold surrounding it. Small white, blue, yellow, red and blue gems encrusted on it. Ron held a large scythe made of black metal.

The three Guardians clasps their staffs in their hands and raised it above them so that they were off the ground and in front o them. They suddenly started to glow there respective colors. Hermione purple, Ron silver and Rowena Cerulean Blue.

"Power of our souls combined as one and form a circle! Bind the soul of the one who calls himself Lord Voldemort to this man. Oh power of ours destroy this soul for he has sine and harmed this world! " They all chanted and with a pulse of magic Voldemort and the Defense Professor screamed in agony.

He fell to the floor and suddenly a ring of glowing light surrounded him. The three first years continued to glow and suddenly the ring of light entered the body of the Defense Professor and within seconds he was turned to stone and they stopped glowing.

"Let's see what he was searching for." Rowena muttered as she approached the mirror. Suddenly she felt something land in her hand and looked down to see a beautiful red stone.

"I hear footsteps Row, we should get out of here." Hermione whispered making her turn. With a nod they used there powers one last time and disappeared from the room with a flash of light and reappeared in their own rooms.

Seconds after the trio disappeared, Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape ran in. What they found made them freeze in shock then slowly they approached the statue that was on the ground.

"Oh dear lord that's Quirrel." Minerva whispered with horror.

"Yes but it seems our dear Defense Professor was in league with the Dark Lord Headmaster." Severus drawled making the Head of Gryffindor pale.

Approaching Severus Albus sighed as he found the face of Voldemort sticking out of behind the head of his Defense Professor.

"I wounder who did this." Minerva whispered softly.

"Who ever it was, they were powerful. Turning a person to stone." Severus muttered while shaking his head.

The Headmaster went to press his hand against the statue to see if it was alive but just as one of his fingers touched it the thing fell to dust causing Minerva's eyes to grow wide.

"My god."

"The Stone Albus." Severus said urgently causing the Headmaster to pale and turn to the mirror.

Swiftly he approached and checked it but he paled even more when he realized that the stone was no longer there.

"It's not in the mirror." He whispered.

"You mean the stone is gone, we lost the Philosopher stone?" Minerva asked.

"Yes."

…

Arriving in their dorm Rowena looked down at the stone in her hand before sitting down on her bed.

"What is it?" Rowena asked herself.

"I don't know but perhaps the Founders can shed some light on it." Hermione asked.

"Indeed let us ask them." Rowena agreed.

Getting up Rowena went to the library where they found the Founders all awake and waiting patiently.

"How did it go?" Godric asked.

"It went, we found Voldemort's soul attacked to our Defense Professor's body and they were both turned to stone." Ron answered making Salazar sigh.

"That heir was always foolish." he muttered.

"But that's not whats important, this is." Rowena said while raising her hand and showing the glowing red stone to them.

The five Founders looked at it closely each frowning then Godric spoke up.

"I think that is Nicolas Flamel's Philosopher Stone." he said making the three frown.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"I think I read something about it." Rowena whispered before turning and racing to a bookshelf and taking one off. She returned and opened it to a certain page.

"The Philosophers' Stone English for Lapis philosophorum. It is a legendary alchemical substance, said to be able to turn base metals into gold. Nicolas Flamel, alchemist, is known to have made the only known stone. It is also capable of making the elixir of life a substance that rejuvenates and even achieves immortality for a human." She read making Ron and Hermione gap.

"That's it, the Headmaster was speaking of something like that." Godric said.

"Well I suppose we better send it back to the Flamels." Rowena said thoughtfully.

"How are we going to do that?" Hermione asked.

"I'll send it with a school Owl." She answered but suddenly a beautiful melody could be heard causing them to turn.

There they say a beautiful bird perched on one of the chairs.

"That's a phoenix!" Helga gasped out.

"Not just any phoenix Helga that's a royal phoenix. It's larger and has a darker red and gold then a normal phoenix. Plus it has a few feathers on its head that forms a sort of crown." Godric whispered, his voice filled with amazement.

"But why is it here?" Hermione asked.

_I am here for the stone you hold in your hand young one._

"Who spoke?" Rowena asked.

"None of us did Row." Ron said.

_It is I the phoenix young one. I am the familiar of Nicolas Flamel, I have come to gather the stone for my friend. He knows that somebody has taken it so I have been sent to retrieve it. I am glade such a pure heart-ed person has it._

"You're speaking to me." Rowena whispered as she approached the Phoenix.

_Yes child I am speaking to you._

"May I write a letter for Mr. Flamel, I wish to tell him why we had to retrieve the stone." Rowena said and with a nod from the phoenix quickly got some parchment and a quill.

_Dear Lord and Lady Flamel, _

_ I give you my deepest apology for taking you stone from the protection the Headmaster of Hogwarts put it under. I'm afraid one of Voldemorts supporters was trying to steel. We thought that it would be safer off with you._

_Sorry once again for taking it, _

_Guardian's_

Folding the letter up she gave it to the phoenix then put the stone in a box she transfigured. Then she gave it to the phoenix.

_Thank you for saving the stone young one. My friend will be grateful._

With that last thing the phoenix disappeared leaving the trio alone with the paintings.

"You three should head to bed. It is getting late and you have classes tomorrow." Rowena said making the three smile.

"Of course." They agreed then left for bed.

Getting into bed Rowena yawned softly and then closed her eyes, hopefully the rest of the year will be less adventurous.

"Night." she whispered then fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It was a beautiful day the day of the last Quidditch Match, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Currently it was 200 to 20, Slytherin.

"Look at Potter, her broom the best on the line, is currently zooming around at an amazing speed. I thinks she spotted the snitch but sadly the Gryffindor Seeker is not at all at her level but still trying to fallow. Potter goes into a dive, will she catch the snitch or will she pull out before? Ladies and gentlemen she is not pulling out of the dive, no what she just did, inches from the ground Rowena pulls out of the most spectacular dive I have ever seen but what there's more, Rowena Potter has caught the snitch! Slytherin wins the house cup!" Shouted the announcer and suddenly Slytherin broke into cheers while the Slytherin Quidditch team tackled Rowena, broad grins on their faces.

As the group landed Rowena was pulled put over her Captains shoulders and they started to cheer while Rowena laughed with joy.

"That was bloody amazing Rowena!" Ron shouted as he and the others ran over to them. She gave him a blinding, joyful smile.

"We won guys!" She squealed and making them laugh.

...

It was the first time Rowena, Hermione and Ron had ever been in Slytherin common room. It was slightly cold but still filled with warmth as the party went one. Rowena had been shocked to see Professor Snape come in for a few hours to enjoy the party, he seemed very happy with them for winning.

She was right now sitting in a corner smiling softly. She was tired right now, doing that catch had taken something from her and right now all she really wanted to do was watch and enjoy.

"Miss Potter is something wrong?" Asked her Head of House as he approached her.

"No Professor nothing, I'm just tired so I decided to watch. You learn a lot of things by watching." She answered making him frown.

"Perhaps you should go to bed if you are tired, it is quite late, one in the morning to be precise." He stated while taking a sit beside her.

"I know Professor but I don't think I could sleep yet." She answered.

"I see." He whispered then turned to the students. A haft an hour latter he felt something against his arm and looked down to see Rowena asleep.

Snorting in amusement he stood and gently picked her up. She cuddled right into his chest and he smiled softly before leaving the common room. He arrived in the trio's room to find Hermione and Ron already asleep in their beds. Softly he put Rowena down before changing her clothes with a waive of his wand. After that he pulled the blanket over her and looked down. She looked so peaceful sleeping there.

...

The Great Hall was packed with cheerful, loud students as the end of the year feast. The Great Hall was decorated with Silver and Green, the banner of Slytherin hanging proudly. The Slytherins were all talking with excitement and were dressed in their house colours. Rowena sat at her seat talking excitedly with Blaise.

Suddenly the Headmaster stood and silence fell around the hall.

"Another year gone! But as I look at all of you here tonight, I cannot help but smile. Now let us began with the house cup. For another year Slytherin house brings in the House Cup!" He stated and with that statement Slytherin cheered. "Yes, yes congratulation now let the feast began."

Suddenly food appeared and conversation erupted around the hall.

"So Rowena why did Professor Snape call you today before the feast?" Blaise asked as he started to eat his chicken.

"Actually it's a surprise so you'll have to wait till tomorrow." She said making him pout.

"But Row!" He whined making her giggle.

"No need to whine Blaise you'll be told tomorrow and it's final." She said before started to eat her beef.

"I can't believe your actually going to keep this from me. I know Ron and Hermione know." He whined yet she ignored him and started to talk with Hermione who was grinning. "Evil witches."

At the end of the feast everybody went to their rooms and who ever hadn't packed, finished. Since Ron, Hermione and Rowena were done they went to the Founder's portraits and spoke with them until bed time.

As morning came the student's all gathered on the Platform. The group of six first year Slytherin's all found a compartment to themselves. When they were all settled, Blaise asked about Rowena's secret once again but all she did with give him a smile and started to play exploding snap with Ron. The trip to London was filled with explosion's and laughter from the the group. Everything was going great until they arrived in London and the realization that they may not see each other till next year set in.

Getting off the train the group all embraced tightly, Hermione and Daphne sniffled softly while Rowena hugged Blaise who hugged her.

"Let's go our parents are probably waiting." Draco said and together they left the Platform. Arriving in muggle London they were met by all their parents. The Weasley family seemed to be separated from the others though with the exception of Arthur Weasley who was speaking softly with Mr. Zabini.

"Ron!" Came a squeal making Ron brighten as his Sister ran towards him and jumped into his arms. He caught her and swirled her around while laughing softly.

"It's great to see you Ginny!" He exclaimed making her smile. "Guys meet my little sister, Ginny. Ginny meet my friends, this is Hermione Granger." He presented.

"Nice to meet you." Ginny said brightly.

"This is Daphne Greengrass."

"Hi." She said with a waive.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Is your hair really so pale?" She asked curiously.

"Yes it is." He answered with a chuckle.

"Blaise Zabini."

"Hi!" She chirped.

"Finally Rowena Potter." he finished.

"Oh wow your eyes are beautiful." she whispered amazed.

"Thanks I like your hair. My mother had red hair." She said while giving her a smile.

"Ginny come over here this instant." Came a female voice everybody recognized as Molly Weasleys.

"Mom, Ron's introducing me to his friends." She cried back.

"Molly leave them alone." Arthur stated.

"Good luck mate." Draco state as he clapped his friends shoulder.

"Thanks, I at least have Gin and dad on my side." He said with a weak smile. Then he turned and walked to his father who smiled softly at him.

"Hermione!" Came a squeal making Hermione wince, still she was embraced by a young woman with crazy brown hair.

"Hi." She whispered softly.

Soon she was pulled away leaving Rowena, Draco, Daphne and Blaise.

"Draco!" Came Narcissia's cry of joy causing Draco to grin. Swiftly she pulled him into a hug. After him she hugged Rowena, Blaise and Daphne. "How are you dear?" She asked.

"Fine mother." he answered with a smooth smile.

"Daphne darling!" Came another voice and everybody turned to see the Greengrass' running over to embrace their daughter.

"Momma!" Daphne cried as she embrace her mother.

"Mom, dad!" Blaise shouted as the Zabini's walked towards them.

"Blaise!" Lady Zabini said brightly as she hugged her son, then she hugged Rowena who hugged her back.

"Mom we can't leave. Rowena's guardiens haven't come to pick her up yet." He said making Rowena giggle.

"You didn't tell him did you." Lord Zabini stated with a small smile.

"Nope." She answered making Blaise blink. "Remember that secret I told you I would tell you about today. Well the secret is that I'm going to be spending the summer with you. You're parents were willing to let me into your home." She said making Blaise's eyes grow wide.

"Really? Is she really coming with us?" He asked.

"Yes she is." Lady Zabini said and with a shout of joy Blaise tackled Rowena and hugged her tightly.

"This is going to be the best summer ever!" Blaise whispered into her ear making her smile.

"I completely agree." She whispered back.

"We also spoke with everybody's parents, they have agreed to let them come over as well." Lord Zabini said making them smile brightly.

"Let's go you two. Rowena still has to set up her room." Lady Zabini stated and together they left.

...

Rowena looked up at Zabini Mansion. It was just as she remembered with the exception being the surroundings. The last time she was hear it had been winter, now it was summer and all sorts of flowers were everywhere. It was beautiful. Walking inside she smiled softly.

"I will bring you to your room Rowena." Lady Zabini stated with a soft smile.

Fallowing the woman of the house up the stairs. The arrived in a wing that Rowena didn't remember. It wasn't were the room she had used during Christmas was.

"Mrs. Zabini that room I used at Christmas isn't in this hallway." She whispered softly.

"Of course not dear, those are for guest. You are no guest but family." Lady Zabini stated making Rowena blush deeply.

Suddenly they stopped in front of double doors and swiftly Lady Zabini opened them. Hesitantly Rowena walked in and what met her eyes was amazing. The room was large, extremely large. The floor was dark hard wood while the walls were a soft purple. There was a bed against one wall, it was a large four poster with beautiful white curtains all around. The blanket was white and the pillows were white with some purple ones. Suddenly she spotted two more double doors that were opened and lead to a beautiful balcony. There were bookshelves on one wall and another door.

"What do you think?" Lady Zabini asked a nervous air around her.

"It's amazing." She whispered while looking around.

Smiling brightly Lady Zabini swiftly walked to the door in the bedroom and opened it.

"This is your walk in closet with your own bathroom connected." She stated then noticed that Rowena was on the balcony.

Walking over to the double doors she smiled softly as she saw Rowena looked out with amazed eyes.

"Blaise did say you liked balconies. That's why we thought this room would be good for you." She whispered while stepping forward.

"It's amazing, thank you Lady Zabini." She whispered.

"Well dear if you need any help, all you have to do is call a house elf. Also I must insist you call me Cassandra, you will be living with us and Lady Zabini is a little to formal." The woman stated.

"If you say so." She whispered softly.

"Finally this is your home." Cassandra whispered while giving her a hug.

After that Cassandra left leaving Rowena by herself. Slowly she started to unpack. She put her books on her shelf, then her stuffed animal on the bed. After that she put all her clothes into her closet.

Finally finished she climbed onto her bed and let a smile form on her lips. She was home.


End file.
